Rise of the Female Saiyans!
by lafemmemusketeer
Summary: The Z fighters find trouble in a pair of female Saiyans, as they try to master their powers. Will they become the protectors of the universe, or it's destroyer?
1. Prologue

This is a story me and my friend Kaylee came up with, her character is Iszumi and mine is Kita, and they are both based on our own personalities.

The story begins right before the Majin Buu saga with the emergence of the female Saiyan Iszumi.

Iszumi was discovered by Goku at the age of three before the Cell saga. He raises her like his own daughter but then was killed in the fight against Cell when she was ten. Piccolo took to raising her next. Now she is seventeen and ready to enter the tournament to show off her incredible power.

I hope that you enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments. I will try to update as soon as possible.

Enjoy!


	2. New Arrivals

**Episode 1: New Arrivals**

_Help me, please…18, I need you! _Once again the dream plagued her. Every night for three weeks she had dreamed about her brother being tortured. That was impossible though, wasn't it? 17 was dead…but then what was this feeling.

"You alright honey?" Krillin rolled onto his side and was staring at her.

"Just a bad dream." She replied.

"You sure?" He was less then convinced; Krillin knew something was bothering his wife.

"It's your brother again isn't it?"

"Yes, I can't explain it but I know he is hurting."

"That's impossible babe, 17 was murdered by Cell seven years ago."

"I know, but that doesn't stop this feeling."

"Go back to sleep dear, we'll talk in the morning." Krillin turned over and immediately fell back to sleep, his snoring began almost instantly. Meanwhile 18 lie on her back, pondering the dream.

"Where are you 17?" She thought aloud.

Thousands of miles away, in a secret laboratory located in a cave of Mt. Makai, Dr. Akuma Gero tapped her foot in frustration.

"Thirty years I've had you and yet you still try and resist me. Why my little warrior, do you avoid the inevitable?" Dr. Gero peered down into the frozen face of a young woman. She looked twenty with wavy, raven hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Maybe she doesn't care for your treatment of us." A deep voice replied, across the room where a young man lie confined adjacent to the woman.

"Be silent Android 17, I will deal with you soon enough." Dr. Gero turned her attention back to the woman.

"Dear Kita, it is futile to resist me. I will add you to my collection of Androids." She smiled maliciously.

The woman remained motionless, barely even blinking.

"As you wish Kita, time for more tests. Sorry about our pervious appointment 17, but I'm afraid we will have to reschedule." She chuckled.

"Such a shame, and to think I was looking forward to it for weeks." 17 smirked at his jest as Dr. Gero jabbed sharp knives into Kita's stomach. Her eyes were the only thing that revealed pain for she never jerked nor yelled, merely lie there and be tortured.

The next morning 18 spent three hours packing her family's belongings for the big reunion at Kame's House. Everyone would be there, well almost everyone. Officially Goku was still dead, even though he would be allowed to return to Earth for the day of the tournament.

"Mommy, where we going again?" Marion walked into the room with her doll, Sally.

"To Kame's House for the Reunion, sweetheart." 18 replied, smiling at her daughter.

"18, honey, where are you?" Krillin called.

"I'm up here!" She yelled. Krillin's head popped in the doorway.

"Oh there you are, ready to go dear?"

"Yes, Let's go." 18 grabbed the luggage and headed down the stairs after her husband and daughter.

At Kame's House, life was chaotic trying to get ready for the celebration. And as always Chi-Chi was playing dictator to everyone.

"Yamcha set the table…Bulma more decorations…Goten wash our hands…Daddy is the ham done?"

"No dear, 'bout another hour."

"Perfect!" Chi-Chi smiled, "Come on, chop chop everyone!"

"God this isn't even her house." Yamcha whispered.

"I know, Chi-Chi is so bossy." Bulma commented back. Just then there was a knock on the door and Goten rushed to answer it. Krillin, Marion, and 18 walked in, taking a whiff of the air.

"Hello everyone." Krillin called.

"Hurry and run before Chi-Chi puts you to work." Yamcha laughed as Chi-Chi glared evilly at him.

"Finish the table Yamcha!" Chi-Chi growled.

"She scary." Marion whispered to her mother.

"Tell me about it, it's alright dear. Don't worry her bark is worse then her bite." 18 whispered back.

"Come in, come in, take a seat, relax." Chi-Chi motioned towards the sitting room.

"How come they don't have to work?" Bulma whispered.

"GRRRRRRHH!" Chi-Chi growled, "Is it to much to ask for a little help?" Bulma and Yamcha snapped back into work, nervous looks on their faces.

"How are you Chi-Chi?" 18 asked.

"I'm managing, with Gohan in high school and Goku gone, all I have is Goten. So I fill my days with trying to give him an education." Chi-Chi replied, gazing maternally at her youngest son.

"When is Gohan due to arrive?" Krillin asked.

"He said that it would be a couple of hours."

"How's high school going?"

"Oh wonderful! I'm so proud. Gohan got all A's on his last report card." Chi-Chi beamed, ecstatically.

"That's our Gohan!" Krillin yelled. The front door burst open, slamming against the wall and startling everyone when suddenly Trunks ran in.

"Where's Goten?" He yelled, not even saying a greeting to the adults.

"Over here Trunks." Goten called from behind the couch.

"GOTEN! I thought I told you to stay clean, get off that floor immediately." Chi-Chi ushered him off the ground and started patting the dirt off.

"Come on dude, let's go play." Trunks screamed, as Goten leapt from his mother's grip towards the door. As the boys stampeded out the door they nearly trampled Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta come on in." Bulma motioned with her hand. Reluctantly Vegeta stepped inside, arms crossed against his chest, expressionless.

"Where is the Namick and his demon spawn?" Vegeta grunted.

"They'll be here soon enough." Bulma answered.

"Have a seat Vegeta, dinner's almost ready." Chi-Chi offered.

"I prefer to stand." He growled. He chose the darkest corner then went and leaned against the wall.

"Chi-Chi, dinner's ready!" The Ox King yelled, his stomach already grumbling.

"Guess I made it just in time." Gohan walked through the open door, "Hi everyone."

"GOHAN!" Everyone yelled at once, except Vegeta.

"Look who I found lurking outside." Gohan stepped out of the way as Piccolo entered the doorframe, "Found him hiding in the shadows."

"What were you doing outside Piccolo?" Krillin asked, confused.

"I…ah, lost something." He murmured.

"What'd ya lose Piccolo?" Yamcha asked.

"Iszumi." He whispered.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed, then toppled over, stunned.

"We were on our way back when we got…um separated." Piccolo explained, hand rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

_VOAM! VOAM!_ A motorcycle roared above the voices. Goten and Trunks came crashing through the door yelling in unison, "There's a girl on a motorcycle."

Suddenly everyone ran to the window to get a look at the girl, there on a black Honda RC51 motorcycle, the fastest bike in the world, sat a young woman. Black and brown hair; brown eyes; black, ripped and frilled jacket and camo pants.

"Who the hell is that?" Vegeta asked.


	3. The Prodogy

**Episode 2: The Prodogy**

"It's not my fault!" A voice rose over the screaming roar of the motorcycle.

"Iszumi…" Piccolo mummered under his breath. Everyone rushed outside to see the comotion. There on the porch of theouse was a young woman being dragged off her bike. A policeman grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the ground, dragging her over to the group.

"Is this your?" The policeman gestured toward Piccolo.

"What did she do now?" Piccolo asked, covering his face with a hand, bracing himself for the worst.

"HE, HE!" Iszumi laughed nervously.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"Not really!" She replied, as thought bubble appeared above her head.

_Iszumi stood before the sink, washing her hands peacefully. She was exhausted by her long journey and the fresh water cooled her nerves. It had been seven years since she had seen her friends, would they recognize her? Did they miss her? A thousand questions ran through her head, distracting her. Not the best idea given Iszumi's track record with inattentiveness._

_Suddenly something moved out of the corner of her eye. Apprehensively she turned, guard up. The next thing she knew she gasped and threw her arms in the air, screaming bloody murder._

_BOOM!_

_Just like that, the bathroom went up in flames, toilets exploding, stalls flung left and right. The entire restroom was completely destroyed, only ashes remained._

The thought bubble popped as Piccolo glared angrily at Iszumi.

"I don't know how, but she managed to blow up an entire restroom." The policeman elaborated.

"SHE WHAT!" Piccolo bellowed. Iszumi shrunk down, averting her gaze. Then suddenly, the cop let go of Iszumi's hair and she clunked to the ground.

"It's not my fault!" She whined.

"What would possess you to blow up a bathroom?" Piccolo roughly picked her up.

"It was an accident, I was surprised."

"By what?" He growled.

"A spider." Iszumi whispered.

"WHAT?"

"A spider…" She said louder. Piccolo looked at her astounded.

"How…why…HUH!" Piccolo stammered, dumbfounded.

"It's not my fault; I was standing there minding my own business, washing my hands. When all of a sudden this fat, hairy, eight legged, bug eyed spider appeared in front of my face. I freaked and accidentally blew up the bathroom. I didn't mean too, it just happened."

"HRGH, I swear I can't take my eyes off you for a second." Piccolo puffed and smacked her on top of her head.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Iszumi sunk down despaired.

"How can such a powerful Saiyan be afraid of a mere spider?" Piccolo asked, shaking his head.

"Spiders are creepy! They have all those little beady eyes and hairy, icking legs, and those teeth that go ERGHEGERH!" She gestured with two fingers in front of her mouth.

"What second, hold on! Did she just call you Daddy, Piccolo?" Bulma asked.

"Who is this girl?" Vegeta demanded.

"Don't you guys recognize Iszumi?" Piccolo asked. Everyone fell over, shocked. Expressions of astonishment planted on their faces.

"That scrawny, little runt that you left with seven years ago, that's her now?" Vegeta gasped, staring at the muscular, strong young woman that stood before him.

"Yep that's me!" Iszumi beamed, clearly recovered from the previous disturbance.

"What happened?" Krillin asked, blankly staring, mouth open.

"Seven years of training and um, puberty." Piccolo blushed slightly.

"Yep, I'm already for the tournament in four months." Iszumi stood up cheerful, again.

"You're entering the tournament?" Chi-Chi asked amazed.

"Of course, and I intend to win." Iszumi replied, a dark smirk forming around her lips.

"You may try little one." Vegeta said, clearly unafraid.

"So Iszumi what have you been up too for the last seven years?" Krillin piped in before Vegeta could say something else.

"Trying to control my powers." She replied, a-mater-of-factly.

"Maybe you could give us a little taste?" Yamcha asked.

"Na ah ah!! I'm keeping that a secret until the tournament." Iszumi shook her finger back and forth.

"Don't even try, for the last year and half she hasn't even shown me her full potential." Piccolo explained.

"Okay then what should we talk about?" Krillin asked.

"No time for pleasantries, it's dinner time. Let's eat." Chi-Chi motioned towards the dinner table. Everyone headed into the dinning room, quietly taking their seats.

"So Iszumi, wow, you sure have grown." Yamcha sparked up a conversation, uncomfortable about the awkward silence.

"That's what happens when you're gone for seven years." She replied, "What have I missed in that time?"

"Well I'm in high school now." Gohan popped up.

"Bulma and I are getting married next week." Yamcha said.

"What?" Iszumi gasped, "But…when…how…I thought that she was with…" She trailed off when she saw the look on Vegeta's face.

"A lot of things happen in seven years, Iszumi." Bulma replied simply. Silence once again rang free, Vegeta looked tormented by Bulma and Yamcha's closeness.

"So Iszumi, can you become a Super Saiyan yet?" Gohan asked, quickly changing the subject.

"You'll find out soon enough." She smiled wickedly.

"You're really not going to tell us anything until the tournament." Krillin stated, smiling. Chi-Chi cam out with the food and set it on the table.

"Dig in everyone." Chi-Chi said. Iszumi lunged into the food, gulping anything in sight, no utensils, no plate, just hands and mouth. Everyone gapped in horror as the food was demolished by Iszumi.

"My God, she eats like Kakorate." Vegeta's face contorted in disgust.

"Piccolo didn't you teach her any table manners?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That's one thing we have yet to master." Piccolo replied, shaking his head in disappointment. Iszumi attacked the food like a rabid animal, half starved to death. Finally it gets to the point where she is on the table, crawling around stuffing food in her mouth, and stopping only to breathe.


	4. Android 17 Alive?

**Episode 3: Android 17 Alive?**

"Now you've done it Kita. She is going to be so pissed, what the hell did you do to her?" Android 17 asked, running down the hall.

"I ripped her arm off." Kita replied simply.

"Right, that would do it." 17 stood amazed at the human's ruthlessness.

"You really don't believe in Mercy, do you?" He asked.

"Mercy is for those who have no power, do I look weak to you?" Kita growled, temper rising. Not a good sign 17 observed. This girl got unpredictable when she got angry.

"No." He thought it best to keep quiet and not chance her patience.

"Which way out?" She barked.

"Down that hall and to the right." He replied as she took off at remarkable speed.

Halfway down the corridor, five android R-53 prototypes appeared from around the corner.

"Oh look, we have company." 17 smirked, "I was beginning to think this was too easy."

"Go ahead, I'll wait right here." Kita crosses her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Thanks, I'm going to enjoy this." 17 leapt forward knocking the first android into the wall, sparks flying, circuits catching fire.

The remaining four androids charged at once, leaping over his head, punching, kicking but Android 17 blocked all the attacks effortlessly.

With one large energy blast, Android 17 turned the prototypes into scrap metal.

"Hm, Hm, Hm!" 17 laughed, clapping the dust and metal from his hands.

"Took you long enough." Kita pushed off the wall, "Can we go on now?"

"Patience is definitely not one of your virtues." 17 smiled, "Let's go."

They continued down the hall, but something felt wrong. What could it be? This feeling, she didn't know and frankly didn't want too. But if there was one thing she learned it was to trust her feelings.

"Something's not right." Kita broke the silence, stopping 17 in his tracks.

"What…" He never got the chance to finish the sentence, in the blink of an eye two defense blaster popped out of the ceiling. The last thing Kita saw was a blood red bolt of energy coming towards her head.

"You can't stop me Krillin, I know 17 is in trouble and I am going to get him." 18 repeated for the last time.

"But 18, at least let me come with you." Krillin begged, not wanting his wife to get hurt.

"No, I need to do this myself." 18 gazed at her husband. He was clearly worried about her, "I love you Krillin and I promise you I will come back."

"Okay, if you have to go. I love you too, please be safe." Krillin pleaded, 18 smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I will. Be back soon, watch Marion closely. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." 18 picked up her bag and headed for the door, what she didn't know was that someone had been listening to their conversation. Iszumi was passed out on the couch from last night's exertions, or was she. Iszumi's eyes sprang open, quickly and silently she flew off the couch and out the open window.

"Don't worry Krillin, I'll follow her." Iszumi whispered, then took flight after 18.

Several hours passed, and Iszumi was extremely bored by that point.

"Where is she going?" Iszumi murmured under her breathe, watching the scenery as it passed by.

"Turn around and go back Iszumi." 18 yelled behind her.

"What…damn she spotted me." Iszumi snapped her fingers, and she thought she was being so sneaky, "No I came to help you."

"I don't need your help, now go BACK!" 18 bellowed angrily.

"NO!" Iszumi replied stubbornly.

"Hhhh, fine. Just stay out of my way." 18 huffed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Iszumi cried and speeded up to catch 18 as she accelerated.

"Heart rate is constant, pupils dilated, muscles relaxed. I think the anesthetic is finally kicking in. Kita can you hear me?" Dr. Gero loomed over Kita's paralyzed body; three days of torture had led them here. If she remained silent, maybe Dr. Gero might turn her back, and that would be the last thing she ever did. Kita willed her muscles not to move, she breathed slowly as if she were sleeping.

"Afraid she might rip off your other arm Doctor." 17 laughed, peering at her with his all knowing gaze.

"Is the great and powerful Dr. Gero afraid of one little girl?" His laugh reverberated throughout the room, mocking her.

"Shut up you pile of rubble." Gero hollered. She glanced down at her missing arm, nothing was left but a stub; she had been careless while torturing Kita. It had only been a moment, but she dropped her guard long enough for Kita to take advantage. Within the blink of an eye she had gotten off the table, breaking the bonds holding her and snapped her arm down the middle, ripping it clean off. She damn near escaped but being weak as she was, Kita got temporarily overpowered by Gero's defense blasters.

"You think I would be stupid enough to allow that to happen again?" Gero growled at 17, "Just wait 17, and you'll be next." She laughed maliciously, finally driven out of her mind. In the end Akuma and ended up just like her lunatic father.

"We're almost there, 17's signal is getting stronger." 18 called to Iszumi.

"How is it that you can sense him?" Iszumi asked.

"We're twins, we have psychic bond. Always have."

"Cool, must come in handy." Iszumi replied, picking up the pace after 18. Slowly in the distance a large mountain materialized.

"That must be where they are." 18 powered up and shot of like a bullet.

"Krillin, have you seen Iszumi?" Piccolo asked.

"Not since last night. Why?" Krillin answered.

"I can't seem to find her, I can't sense her either. Something's not right, where could she be." Piccolo wondered out loud.

"Uh oh, I think I know where she is." Krillin slapped his head, shaking it furiously.

"Where?"

"With 18."

"And where is 18?" Piccolo asked.

"Um…gone." Krillin cringed, waiting for Piccolo to explode.

"WHAT?"

"There, you see that opening. 17's in there, I know it." 18 pointed to the top of the peak, where a metal door stood.

"Alright, let's go get him." Iszumi lunged forward towards the door, knocking it off its hinges. The door slammed to the ground, creating an echoing clank throughout the corridor.

"What was that?" Dr. Gero turned, hearing the noise.

"Whatever it was, it was big." 17 squinted, the pain was unbearable. Dr Gero quit twisting the blade in 17's stomach, and wrenched it free. She went to the computer mainframe, opening up the cameras viewpoint.

"It's seems that we have some company." Gero commented, looking at the two women standing beside the entrance, "I should invite them in." She pushed a red button on the corner of the consol. Red lights started flashing, and an alarm sounded over the speakers.

"I think we tripped some kind of alarm." Iszumi said, gazing down the hall.

"Let's go, 17 is that way." 18 started down the left side of the hallway, at a brisk walk, guard up, searching for any sign of opponents. Turning around a corner 18 comes face to face with twelve androids, "Oh look, the goon squad is here."

"Don't worry about them, go find your brother, I'll take care of these droids." Iszumi gets a serious look on her face, the way she does only in a battle.

"Okay, thanks Iszumi." 18 somersaults over their heads and takes off at a startling pace. The androids attempt to turn around and pursue her.

"Not so fast, your quarrel is with me." Iszumi forms a fighting pose, ready to engage. The droid turn around and rampage toward her at full speed, Iszumi uses her super speed to transport herself behind them and slash off one's head. She proceeds to the next punching right through the head, then did a low kick to another, knocking it to the ground.

Meanwhile 18 made her way toward her brother, running down corridor after corridor. The place seemed like a maze, every turn led her further from her goal. Finally she got a lucky break, she ended up in the holding room and found 17 on a metal slab.

"Hello dear brother, miss me." 18 smiled.

"18, I never thought I'd see you again." 17 beamed back, glad to see a familiar face.

"Let's get out of here, my friend is waiting." She went and undid the straps restraining 17, and gathered him onto his feet.

"My thoughts exactly." 17 pushed away from his sister, determined to walk on his own, gaining strength each time he took a step.

18 and 17 take off at a run, heading back the direction where Iszumi was. When they reached the same hallway, they were surprised to discover that Iszumi had destroyed all the androids.

"Nice job Iszumi." 18 smiled at her brother, "17 this is my friend, Iszumi."

"Who is this girl; she destroyed all this androids by herself?" 17 asked stunned to discover another strong human. What had this world come too in the last seven years?

"Yes, I did." Iszumi replied, still serious from the battle. Adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Let's go before more droids show up." 18 suggested. They took off down the hallway, running at top speed; they were inches from the entrance when Dr. Gero appeared with a legion of droids.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dr Gero smiled, confidently, as if she had already won, "Get them!" She roared.

The droids charged forward, aiming their energy blast towards 17 and 18.

"Let's get them." Iszumi smiled, positioning herself for attack.

"No…" 18 raised her arm before Iszumi, "We'll handle this, won't we 17?"

"Oh yes, we can handle this." He replied powering up.

"Hhhh, alright." Iszumi huffed, disappointed. 17 and 18 lunged forward knocking everyone outside in the air. Iszumi watched as the two Androids attacked, blocked, lunged forward, escaped, evaded, all in flawless motions.

"No fair, I wanted to help." Iszumi blew out air and took to the sky, watching the battle was more then she could take, flying in midair but unable to participate. When it looked like 17 was in danger, surrounded by ten droids, pinned against a wall, Iszumi jumped at the chance to help. She lifted an enormous boulder from the mountain side and hurled it towards the center of the droids, obliterating them in a show of fireworks.

"I thought we told you to stay out of this?" 18 screamed.

"Sorry, it looked like you needed help." She yelled back.

"Where did you find this girl?" 17 glared in disbelief. 18 just shook her head and continued fighting. When the dust cleared Iszumi looked at where she threw the boulder, it had created a huge hole in the side of the lab.

"I think there's something in there." She whispered to herself. She took off towards it, dashing in before the droids noticed her. Low and behold, there in the center of the room was a cryo tube, a regenerating one.

"Umm…." Iszumi moved closer to examine it, "Oh my God, there's a girl in here." She moved back to the entrance of the hole.

"There's a girl in here." She yelled, but to no avail. 17 and 18 were too busy fighting to notice her. She returned to the side of the cryo tube and began to examine it.

"I wonder how you open this thing?" She thought aloud, but instead of waiting to ask she just starting pushing random buttons. The cryo tube blinked to life and started ejecting the girl. The top slowly started to lift up, and water began to spill out of the tube.

"Ewww…gross." Iszumi backed up to avoid the water. Finally all the water had evaporated in a blaze of heat and the only thing left was the woman. She sprang to life in a series of coughs.

"Aghaghagh." She coughed, fluttering her eyes open, "Who the hell are you?" She whispered in a weak voice, then collapsed again. Iszumi moved closer to get a better look at her.


	5. Hothead

**Episode 4: Hothead**

"Ummm…you okay?" Iszumi crept over and peeked into the cryo tube.

"Do I look okay? Idiot!" The woman growled. Slowly she emerged from the cryo tube, bruises and blood covered her body. Iszumi backed up slowly, allowing her to step onto the ground. This woman was trouble, Iszumi could sense that. Anger radiated off her in spells.

"So, who are you?" Iszumi asked, cautiously watching her every movement.

"That is not your concern, now get out of my way." She tried to push past Iszumi but doubled over in pain. Her breathing became ragid, but she did not scream or curse.

"Need some help?" Iszumi asked, reaching for her.

"I need help for no one." She smacked Iszumi's hands away with amazing force, considering her condition.

"You need to rest." Iszumi replied, this woman was really getting on her nerves.

"I need your absence." She retorted, glaring with eyes of liquid fire.

"FINE!" Iszumi yelled, angrily. She left the woman's side and went to watch the fight again. 17 and 18 were extraordinary fighters, graceful and agile, yet tough and strong. It was a joy to watch them fight. PING! Iszumi sensed a greater energy, almost immediately after the walls began to shake, dust fell from the ceiling hitting Iszumi on the head.

"What the…" Iszumi turned to discover the woman standing looking positively evil. A red energy surrounded her, and her eyes changed from a dark blue to blood red. The mountain began to shake viciously, soon the entire Earth shook as if it was one massive earthquake.

"How are you doing…" She didn't have a chance to finish because the woman let out a blood curdling scream and the red energy engulfed the entire room. Iszumi was flung from the cavern as the entire mountain collapsed from a planet size red energy ball.

"Iszumi, what did you do?" 18 yelled, not believing what she just saw.

"It wasn't me, I swear." Iszumi cried, fleeing from the crumbling mountain.

"Did you feel that?" Krillin stood gaping in horror at the energy level he felt.

"My God, it shook the entire Earth!" Yamcha screamed, face twitching in disbelief.

"It was incredible." Vegeta rasped.

"That couldn't have been Iszumi, I know her, it couldn't" Piccolo replied, unable to move.

"I think we should go check it out." Gohan stepped forward, shaking his head.

"Gohan's right, if that person poses a threat then we should know about it." Piccolo agreed.

"Then who was it?" 17 asked, gazing at Iszumi.

"That girl!" Iszumi replied, still stunned by the explosion.

"What girl?" 18 asked.

"When I threw the boulder it punctured a hole inside the lab. There inside was a cryo tube with a girl in it. I was trying to release her, so I pushed a bunch of buttons and it finally opened…"

"What did she look like?" 17 interrupted, it couldn't be, he thought. Kita was dead, beside even she wasn't that powerful, at least he hoped not.

"Long, curly black hair, dark blue eyes, athletically built, why?"

"Kita…the woman in the tube was Kita Nakamura." 17 replied dumfounded, Dr. Gero lied about killing her.

"How do you know that?" 18 asked, confused.

"She was a fellow prisoner, and she is the only one who could have made that energy blast. I don't know how but she has remarkable powers." 17 explained.

"I'd say, she exploded the entire mountain with one blast." Iszumi finally snapped out of it and looked at 18, "You think she is still alive, she was pretty hurt before the blast."

"I can't sense her." 17 said, "But that doesn't mean she's dead."

"Well then let's go look." 18 took off towards the rubble. Several hours passed, they removed thousands of stones but found no trace of Kita's body. Suddenly a spark of power in the distance drew their attention.

"What now?" Iszumi whined, "It's been one disaster after another since we got here."

"I sense Krillin." 18 piped in.

"Who?" 17 asked, not knowing anything that has progressed in the last seven years.

"My husband." She replied smiling.

"Hmm…" 17 huffed under his breath, 18 married. It seemed almost impossible that his sister has settled down. From the distance Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Yamcha appeared in front of them.

"Krillin, what are you doing here?" 18 asked, flying over to him.

"We sensed that energy and came to investigate." He replied.

Over in the pile of boulders and stones, the debris began to move, falling down the hillside. A bloody hand surfaced from the pile, then an arm and a head.

"There." 17 screamed and rushed to help uncover Kita.

"Are you alright Kita?" 17 asked helping her up.

"Just great." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Who is that?" Vegeta yelled in the distance.

"What's with the sidekicks?" Kita asked, shaking the dust off.

"Dunno, not mine, they're with my sister." 17 stared where Kita was.

"The blond I take it." She pointed towards Android 18.

"Ya."

"Hpm." Kita started walking around 17.

"Where you going?" 17 asked.

"None of your business, just because we worked together a couple of times does not make us friends." She stumbled, but regained herself. Blood stained her entire body, everything ached, nausea ripped at her stomach.

"I know, just trying to be polite." 17 waved his hand in frustration and flew towards his sister.

"That woman is impossible." He rolled his eyes.

"Who was that?" Vegeta repeated, irritated.

"Kita, the woman who blew up the mountain." 17 replied.

"Shouldn't we help her, a mountain did just fall on top of her." Iszumi turned in the direction Kita was heading.

"I don't know, she looks scary to me." Krillin cringed.

"Wait look she stopped." Yamcha pointed. There Kita stood unmoving, as if she had no energy left. She started to wobble back and forth, almost falling a dozen times but always catching herself in the end. The last time she wasn't able to hold herself up and she fell into the arms of Piccolo, as he had dashed over to help her.

"I gotcha." Piccolo whispered.

"I can do it." She rasped, barely able to speak. Her eye lids began to drupe, too heavy to hold up any longer.

"No you can't, you are too weak to even stand." Piccolo tried to reason with her.

"That mountain hurt, everything hurts." Her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." Piccolo flew back over to the group with Kita in his arms.

"I don't need help, I just need to rest awhile." Kita whispered before oblivion overcame her.

"Rest then." Piccolo nodded his head towards the horizon, as an indication to go back to Kame's house.

"You think she'll be alright." Gohan asked, flying next to Piccolo.

"I don't know, she been injured badly, and if she refuses treatment. She may die."


	6. Another Saiyan?

**Episode 5: Another Saiyan?**

The Z fighters made it back to Kame's house, Piccolo marched in avoiding all questions. He rushed upstairs and placed Kita in bed.

"Is she alright Piccolo?" Iszumi asked, hovering over Kita's battered body.

"She's got a fever…" Piccolo was interrupted by Kita struggling and whimpering in pain, "She's not doing so good."

"Piccolo, who is that girl? You ran up here without answering my question." Bulma whined, then got look of Kita and gasped, "Oh my God."

"We should leave her alone." Piccolo gestured toward the door.

Once downstairs and everyone was gathered in the family room Piccolo cleared his throat as an indication that he wanted to speak.

"We need to decide if we want to keep Kita here." He started.

"She could pose a threat still." Gohan elaborated.

"She's mostly harmless." 17 crossed his arms, "At least until she gets mad." He smiled.

"My point exactly, what if she gets angry and we cannot control her." Piccolo glared aimlessly.

Meanwhile upstairs, Kita lay in agony, every part of her body hurt. Her stupid pride, why would she never accept any help? Was it so horrible to be around humans? It wasn't that…she didn't hate humans, she envied them, wanted to be one of them. She wanted to be able to control her powers; they caused more problems then anything else. Like now, she was writhing in pain because she got angry and blew up a mountain, which landed on her. Anger was her worst enemy, and greatest weakness. Pity! Because it was also the source of her power. DAMN her Saiyan blood!

"Ehm…" She moaned in her sleep. Why didn't Gero kill me, she wondered? She remembered the last time she lost her temper, back on Planet Vegeta.

"_Kakorate, where are you." Kita called laughing, "I'm going to get you."_

"_He, heh." A soft laughter came from behind the couch, a brown tail sticking out._

"_Hm…I wonder where Kakorate could be…maybe here." Kita grabbed his tail and he jumped in the air. They both burst out in laughter. There her little brother stood, black spiky hair, brown eyes, always grinning. The five year old Kakorate came to sit in Kita's lap._

"_Sissy?" Kakorate asked._

"_Yes…" She waited._

"_What's wrong?" He asked, sounding sad._

"_Nothing little one." She replied, chocking back tears._

"_Then why you seem so sad?" He questioned._

"_You know how Mommy and Daddy said you get to go on that trip, while I'm just a little sad that I won't see you for awhile. That's all sweetie." Kita wiped away a tear, before Kakorate realized she was crying._

"_But you'll come visit me right?' he asked looking up._

"_Of course. You think I'd let you go that easily. We're a team, you and me. No one can separate us." She replied. Kakorate flew into her arms, knocking her to the ground in a big bear hug. The Mother and Father entered the room, grim expressions._

"_It's time." Bardock, father, said._

"_Ok…Kakorate, you be a good boy, alright. And I'll come visit you soon, I promise." She put on a brave smile and lifted Kakorate to his feet._

"_Okay, bye bye Kitana." He gleefully skipped over to his mother and father._

"_Go with this man, son, and he'll take you to your pod." Mother patted him on the head, Kakorate nodded and left the room. And with that Kita's brother was gone forever, banished from his home planet._

"_You should have fought harder; you should have done something, anything to keep him here." Kita screamed at her parents._

"_It is our way, we send away the weaklings." Bardock replied, unmoved. He carelessly let his son leave without even a goodbye._

"_It's wrong." Kita yelled, rage building._

"_Control your temper Kita, you know what can happen." Her mother cautioned._

"_I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" She powered up and blasted her parents out of the house moments before she blew it up._

"I'm sorry Kita, I know you're in pain." Iszumi sat beside her bedside, shaking her out of the nightmare.

"It's not your fault." Kita coughed, throat burning.

"You're awake, how do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck…or in this cause a mountain." Kita laughed.

"I thought I was too dangerous to be around, isn't that what the green one said?" Kita asked.

"I think he is wrong." Iszumi said simply.

"I don't." Kita tried to sit up.

"So you're the dangerous girl." Vegeta stepped into the room.

"Depending on my mood." Kita swept aside the covers, and got to her feet, "Iszumi should understand."

"Why me?" She asked, confused.

"Cause you're a female Saiyan, just like me." Kita said attempting to cross the room.

"What?" Vegeta and Iszumi roared at once.

"Female Saiyans are more powerful then their male counterparts, always been that way. We are ruled by our emotion, our powers too. Which makes our powers almost limitless; each female Saiyan has her key emotion, the one that accelerates her power. Mine is anger, the madder I get, the more powerful I become." Kita explained.

"You're saying that you are a Saiyan warrior?" Vegeta gasped in disbelief.

"Yes." Kita made her way down the stairs, into the living room. There she discovered the green man, gaping in horror, at what she didn't know.

"Was it something I said?" Kita asked and all heads turned to her.

"I couldn't have heard that correctly." Piccolo shook his head.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Kita smiled, "Tsk, tsk, tsk." She waved her finger back and forth. She then collapsed into the closest seat, heaving a sigh of relief as Iszumi and Vegeta descended the stairs and joined everyone in the living room.

"It can't be true." Vegeta growled, "There aren't any Saiyans left."

"Explain Iszumi then, she has Saiyan blood." Kita smiled wickedly.

"Is this woman claiming to be a Saiyan?" Bulma gasped.

"Is that even possible?" Yamcha asked, dumbfounded.

"When Frieza came to destroy Planet Vegeta some inhabitants stayed while others fled. About fifteen escaped with me and my mother, we hide on a neighboring planet until Frieza was convinced that Vegeta was the only Saiyan left." Kita elaborated.

"That can't be true." Vegeta gasped.

"Shouldn't you be able to sense it?" Piccolo asked looking at Vegeta and Iszumi.

Barreling through the door came Trunks and Goten, yelling, screaming and laughing their heads off. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Kita. She turned to look who had just come in when her eye caught Goten.

"It's not possible." She whispered.

"Who's that?" Goten asked. Kita got to her feet with lighting speed, and stepped toward Goten.

"Leave him alone." Chi-Chi screamed, afraid.

"I won't hurt him." Kita replied. She knelt beside Goten and glared at him in disbelief, it couldn't be. Kakorate would have to be in his thirties by now, but that didn't explain why this child was an exact replica.

"Who are you little one?" Kita asked.

"Goten." He replied, scratching his head. Kita smiled, a pure smile, one she hadn't used since Kakorate was taken from her.

"Can you do me a favor Goten?" Kita asked. He nodded his head, "Good boy, I want you to reach deep inside you. Reach for the energy inside, and grab hold of it."

"Okay." Goten got a look of concentration of his face.

"What are you doing?" Iszumi asked.

"Proving who I am." Kita turned her gaze towards Iszumi, "And who he is."

Energy started to build around Goten, strong, vibrant. White energy engulfed him as his power rose. It wasn't the same though, it wasn't Kakorate but it was very close. Maybe they were related. His son perhaps. Maybe it wasn't too late to be reunited with her baby brother.

"Good Goten, now I want you to sense my energy." Kita instructed.

"Okay I'll try." He closed his eyes, wrinkles forming around his brows. PING!

"Good, you feel it don't know, the connection between our powers?" Kita asked.

"Yes, they feel the same but yours is stronger. Why?" Goten glared at Kita questionly.

"I am a full blooded Saiyan, you are not. Thank you Goten, you have been most helpful." Kita smiled and tousled his hair, earning a giggle, "Now run along and play with your friend." Goten and Trunk fled back outside, playing and laughing.

"That proves nothing." Vegeta commented.

"On the contrary, it proves everything. At least for me." Kita turned her attention to Chi-Chi, a new light in her eyes, "Who is Goten's father."

"Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"The two boys are only half Saiyan; therefore they must have a Saiyan father. He is the father of the other boy…" She pointed at Vegeta, "So where is Goten's father?"

"He died." Gohan explained.

"You're his son also." Kita commented.

"Yes, how did you know?" Gohan asked.

"You look like him," Kita went back to her seat, "When did Kakorate die?"

She received all blank stares.

"What?'

"How do you know Kakorate?" Vegeta questioned.

"He is my brother, my baby brother." Kita replied, a warm smile forming around her lips, "I followed him to Earth twenty years ago."

"Then you were captured by Dr. Gero and held captive." 17 shook his head.

"I can see it now." Chi-Chi moved closer, "The resemblance, how could I have missed it before? The same hair, the same face, but your eyes are different."

"They are my mother's." Kita explained.

"The way your eyes lit up when you saw Goten, you thought it was him didn't you?" Gohan continued.

"Yes, they look exactly the same." Kita smiled, "I'm glad Kakorate had such a great life, good friends, a family. It's all I ever wanted for him. A normal life. I only wish I could have seen him one last time." Kita took a deep breath, squinted in pain.

"You should get back to bed." Piccolo instructed.

"I'll take her." Iszumi offered, she helped pick Kita up to her feet.

"Thank you." Kita said.

"Hey you're being nice." Iszumi smiled.

"Don't get used to it." Kita smiled back, teasing. She seemed completely transformed, not the same proud, cold warrior she found in the cryo tube. Love can do that to you though, especially the love for a younger brother. Kita had turned cold the day her brother was taken from her, his memory is what warmed her heart.


	7. Sparks Flying

**Episode 6: Sparks Flying**

Over the next couple of weeks Kita warmed up to the Z fighters, especially Goten, who she love to spoil, naturally as his Aunt. She was moved to Capsule Corp, under the watchful eye of Bulma. When healing she had frequent visitors mostly Iszumi and Goten, and amazingly Vegeta, who always had questions about her abilities, and the history of female Saiyans. Strangely the two seemed to form a relationship, a love-hate. You could never be sure what you would see next, them being affectionate or ripping each other's heads off. They seemed to find comfort in each other.

"You are the most adorably stubborn man I have ever met." Kita beamed at Vegeta.

"Urgh!" Vegeta grunted, clearly embarrassed by the semi-compliment.

"Aunt Kita, Aunt Kita!!" Goten cam running towards her and toppled her to the ground.

"Goten!" Kita giggled. Next Trunks came running and too jumped on Kita, which only made her giggle harder.

"You silly boys, what are you doing?"

"Come play with us, Aunt Kita." Goten pleaded.

"And what shall we play my younglings."

"TAG!" The boys yelled in unison.

"Ok, you're it." Kita tagged Trunks and the boys took off.

"Can I play?" Iszumi asked.

"Yes, go on." Kita replied, Iszumi took off at remarkable speed.

"Want to play Vegeta?"

"I have more important things to do." Vegeta turned to walk away.

"More important then your son?" Kita began to follow him.

"I must continue training for the tournament." He snarled.

"Can't you put that off for an hour or two?"

"A couple of weeks ago you would have understood."

"What does that mean?"

"When your first came here you were cold, ruthless…a true Saiyan warrior. And now…"

"Now what?" Kita interrupted.

"Now you're like that airhead Kakorate, soft, weak." He looked at Kita with disgust, as if she were beneath him.

"And you're an arrogant jackass like your father." Kita growled, furiously.

"Don't you dare talk about my father you mindless babbling bitch."

"Then don't talk about my brother you inconsiderate, self-centered pompous ass." Both Kita and Vegeta glared evilly at each other, tempers rising.

"You are impossible." Kita rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"You are a mystery to me, like you are two different women." Vegeta stopped her from walking away. Kita rolled her eyes, trying to break free of his grasp.

"Don't you like a mystery?"

"I do when it comes to you." Kita and Vegeta stood gazing into each other's eyes, unaware of their surroundings.

"He, he…Grr…Ploop!" In the distance Iszumi, Goten and Trunks ran around, knocking each other down. Vegeta looked towards his son, playing, unaware that he was being watched.

"You love your son…" Vegeta turned back to her, shocked that she was there, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Can you? What else is in my eyes?" Vegeta asked, stone-faced.

"Sadness…You try so hard to be tough but all you want is to be one of them. Free."

"You're it!" Yelled Trunks, running away skillfully, dodging Goten has he drove. Suddenly Iszumi stopped.

"What are they doing over there?" Iszumi asked, instantly Goten and Trunks looked. There on the other side of the yard was Kita and Vegeta.

"Looks like they are talking." Trunks replied.

"I thought Aunt Kita was going to play with us." Goten whined.

"Maybe she forgot." Trunks said.

"Looks like they are fighting again." Iszumi pointed out.

"Those two never get along." Trunks elaborated.

"Then how come they are always together if they can't get along?" Goten asked.

"I dunno." Iszumi replied.

"Ever since Kita found out my mom was marrying Yamcha, those two are always together." Trunks scratched his head, confused.

"Whatever…who care? Let's play." Iszumi slapped Trunks on the back, knocking him to the ground. Trunks burst out laughing and the game continued on.

"Why do we always have to fight?" Kita screamed, pushing Vegeta away.

"It's what we do, we fight and then we make up." Vegeta smiled mischievously.

"Vegeta." Kita laughed as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

"What?" He growled. He smiled, one of those rare smiles he reserved only for her.

"You're crazy." She laughed as he pulled her even closer, so that they were nose to nose.

"I love you." Vegeta peered into her eyes and watched as the realization sink in. Slowly a smile formed and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you too." She replied before he kissed her.

"Hey guys I'm going to go get a drink of water." Iszumi called before running off towards the house. Over near the greenhouse she saw a familiar face, Android 17. They had taken an instant like to reach other; they especially loved to spar with each other, in secret of course, Iszumi has said before that she didn't want to show her power to anyone. But somehow she felt comfortable, safe, showing her capabilities to only him.

He was standing there gazing into the greenhouse, deep in thought.

"Hey 17, what you up too." Iszumi came up behind him.

"Thinking…"

"I could see that." Iszumi smacked his arm.

"What the hell did you do that for?" 17 yelled, rubbing his arm.

"Tell me what's wrong." She demanded.

"Well I have feelings for this girl, but I don't think she knows I exist." Iszumi's heart sank, 17 liked another girl. And all these weeks she had spent hours fantasying about him, what a stupid kid she had been.

"Really, that's great." She tried to sound convincing. While inside her heart was being torn apart.

"No, it could never work." 17 huffed, despaired.

"How do you know?" Iszumi asked.

"I just do." He replied, looking at her.

"You're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you." Did she just say that? Oh God please don't laugh, she pleaded in her head. She would die if he laughed at her.

"You think so…" His eyes brightened, hopeful.

"Yep, I mean…I kinda…had a thing…for you." Iszumi murmured.

"Had? As in past tense?" 17 asked.

"I mean if you have a thing for someone else, then I guess I have to move on with my little crush." 17 gave her a brilliant smile.

"You have a crush on me?" His smile widened.

"Please don't mock me, I know it was stupid. You probably want some gorgeous model…" She never got to finish her sentence, 17 leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Wow…I mean…eh eh" Iszumi trailed off rubbing the back of her neck, looking at the ground.

"Iszumi where are you?" Goten and Trunks called, running across the field, searching for her.

"I got to go." Iszumi smiled, blushing. 17 nodded, a knowing smile crossing his lips. Iszumi dashed off towards the house, doing cartwheels and back flips, screaming, "He likes me, he likes me!" When she thought 17 couldn't see. He smiled, God how he liked that girl.


	8. Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T READ" Chi-Chi bellowed at Iszumi.

"It's not that big a deal Chi-Chi." Iszumi replied.

"You never taught her how to read?" Chi-Chi turned on Piccolo.

"We were in the mountains; it isn't like there was a great need for her to read." Piccolo slowly crept away. _This woman was nuts. How the hell did Goku manage to stay married to her?_ Piccolo thought.

"That's it, you are going to learn how to read right now." Chi-Chi grabbed Iszumi by the hair and dragged her down the hall. She knocked down Gohan's door.

"Mom, what the heck are you doing?" Gohan yelled, eyes blood-shot from studying for hours.

"You are going to teach Iszumi to read, then tomorrow we are going to enroll you in school." Chi-Chi explained.

"BUT!" Iszumi and Gohan said at once.

"NO BUTS!" Chi-Chi hollered. Nose flaring, eyes murderous.

"Okay…" Gohan agreed, face twitching in fear.

"Good, dinner will be ready in an hour." Chi-Chi replied sweetly, quietly closing the door.

"Damn it Iszumi I have a test to study for." Gohan yelled.

"Sorry, I don't want to do this either." She shook her head.

"Good, then sneak out the window." Gohan pointed to the open window on the opposite side of the room.

"Fine!" Iszumi cried, angry that everyone was bossing her around. She leapt out of the window and took off running at super speed. She sped off towards the only place where Chi-Chi wouldn't look for her, Capsule Corp. Iszumi knew she would get in trouble if she flew so instead she merely ran like hell, leaping over tall buildings and walls.

Without her knowledge a traffic helicopter caught her little journey on tape, gapping in horror at her inhuman capabilities.

Vegeta flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. Suddenly he came to the news, where a report was being held on some high speed chase. Only this one was far different, the perpetrator was on foot.

"Kita!" He yelled.

"What?" She called from the kitchen.

"I think you need to see this." Irritated Kita came into the living room.

"What the…" Kita watched as the person jumped over a twenty foot stone wall, then disappeared.

"Who is that?" Vegeta asked stunned. Suddenly the front door opened and Iszumi walked in.

"Hey guys." She waved smiling.

Vegeta and Kita looked at each other, realization sinking in.

"Iszumi how did you get here?" Kita asked.

"I walked." She replied.

"How fast?"

"Not very." She shrugged.

"So you just walked?" Vegeta got off the couch and walked over to stand in the hallway.

"Well not actually…I might have also jumped, but just a tiny bit." Iszumi measured with her fingers.

"How HIGH?" Vegeta growled.

"I dunno maybe fifteen feet." She replied.

"WHAT!" Vegeta and Kita screamed.

"Was that bad?" Iszumi asked confused.

"People can't jump that high, it kinda freaks them out." Kita explained.

"Idiot." Vegeta shook his head in disgust.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Iszumi whined.

"Iszumi don't you have that little voice in your head that tells not to do certain things, bad things?" Kita asked.

"You want me to hear a little voice?" Iszumi was confused.

"Oh for the love of God!" Vegeta cried.

"Never mind." Kita shook her head in defeat.

Vegeta lunged forward punching Iszumi in the face, but she neither faltered nor even flinched. Vegeta looked shocked, not understanding why that hadn't affected her.

"No wonder you can't beat Goku, you punch like a child." Iszumi laughed.

Vegeta looked at her infuriated beyond limits, his entire body shook by his temper, his face bright red.

"GET OUT!!" He bellowed.

"Why?" Iszumi asked confused again.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"I have to pee."

"I don't care." Vegeta screamed.

"Please!" Iszumi begged.

"Let her go pee." Kita rubbed Vegeta's back, attempting to calm him. He grunted yes and Iszumi ran up the stairs.

"I'm going to go train, get her out." Vegeta walked outside still fuming. Kita followed him with her gaze, not seeing Iszumi running across the up stairs away from the bathroom. Right into Vegeta's Room.

_That insolent little brat! She thinks that she can insult the Prince of all Saiyans. Who the hell was she to claim that he was no stronger then a child!_ Vegeta roared, punching the earth causing a massive earthquake.

Iszumi had been upstairs too long. Kita went in search of her to discover that she wasn't in the bathroom.

"Oh crap!" Kita mumbled, fearing the worst. She turned to found Vegeta's door cracked open, "She couldn't be that stupid."

Kita moved to the door, glancing inside to find Iszumi lying on Vegeta's bed reading something, "And yet she is."

Iszumi looked up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kita looked down to the little book, there on the cover said _Vegeta's Diary_ in purple curvy letters, "Where did you find that?" Kita laughed.

"In that drawer." Iszumi pointed, "What is it?"

"Can't you read?"

"No." Iszumi shook her head.

"Good, give me that before Vegeta gets up here and sees us." Kita extended her arm.

"No I found it." Iszumi moved away.

"You just said you couldn't read, so what good would it do you?' Kita asked.

"Oh ya." Iszumi handed it over, "Read it out loud."

"May 9th…" Kita started

_Bulma handed me this blasted book and told me that I had to write in it everyday. Something about that I bottle my feelings inside and that one day I will explode. Fool woman, I am a Saiyan. I do not talk about my feelings, I have no feelings._

_May 10th_

_There I wrote in it!_

_May 11th_

_Kakorate's an idiot, enough said._

_May 11th_

_I trained all day. Kakorate's still an idiot._

_May 12th_

_Bulma threw a television at me for forgetting to baby-sit Trunks. Blasted woman, I am not her fucking servant. Take care of the damn child yourself._

_May 13th_

_Dreamed I Killed Kakorate, it was the most satisfying feeling. I even smiled that day, scared the hell out of Bulma. Made me smile even more._

"Let's skip ahead." Kita went to the middle of the book.

_June 1st_

_Bulma complaining that I never take her anywhere. Just to shut her up I took her out to dinner at some lame restaurant. Made her happy, I guess it was better then being hit. The end of the night wasn't so bad, if you get my drift. She'll be sore in the morning._

"Yuk!" Iszumi screamed.

"My thoughts exactly." Kita skipped a couple of pages again.

_October 23rd_

_I hate this diary shit! Bulma's driving me crazy, thank God we aren't together anymore. Yamcha can have her, she is insane. That damn woman stole all of my clothes and burned them, now all I have to wear is this pink, frilly shirt and black leather pants. I look ridiculous. Fuck! I'm going to kill her._

Iszumi and Kita burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor cracking up.

"Oh my God, can't breathe, can't breathe…" Kita gasped between breaths.

"That…is…so…." Iszumi couldn't even finish.

Outside Vegeta heard Kita and Iszumi laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Vegeta turned to walk back to the house.

_November 3rd_

_Iszumi and Piccolo are back, big deal who cares. That little runt doesn't concern me. But that new girl, the one that claims to be a Saiyan, there is something about her. Sure she's beautiful, but it's something else…_

Suddenly Vegeta appeared in the doorframe looking in horror at Kita reading his diary.

"What…are you…doing?" Vegeta gasped, turning bright pink.

Kita and Iszumi looked up surprised, then burst out laughing.

"How far have you gotten?" Vegeta asked devastated.

"Obviously not far enough." Kita replied flipping to the end.

"NOOOO!!" Vegeta roared, lunging forward, reaching for the diary.

"Block him Iszumi." Kita rushed to the side. Iszumi jumped off the bed smacking straight into Vegeta, knocking him onto the ground.

"Sit on him." Kita yelled, stilling turning the pages. Iszumi place her butt right on Vegeta's chest, pining him.

"Get off me!" Vegeta struggled, but could not free himself, "God damn it woman, get off me."

"Keep him there." Kita found an interesting page.

"No prob!" Iszumi smiled down at Vegeta, only causing him to struggle more.

Kita read to herself, _November 27th_

_Kita and I are fighting again, I love to see her angry. She is so beautiful, her eyes raging pools of fire. I only wish she had that same passion in bed, I never thought that I would prefer Bulma over Kita. But Bulma was so much more passionate in the sack._

Kita stopped reading, open-mouthed, glaring evilly at Vegeta.

"Oh shit!" Vegeta looked at Kita.

"What'd it say?" Iszumi asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kita roared, pissed she threw down the diary and stomped off towards the door. There stood Bulma.

"What are you guys doing?" Bulma asked glancing at Iszumi sitting on top of Vegeta.

"Leaving." Kita pushed passed her.

"ARGGHH!" Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan, flinging Iszumi in the air.

"RUN!" Iszumi and Kita raced into the air, fleeing at top speed.

"Is this your diary?" Bulma picked it up.

"Damn it woman, you have no idea what you've done." Vegeta took to the air following after Kita.

**Part 2**

"You okay?" Iszumi asked.

"I'm fine." Kita growled.

"Where are we going?" Iszumi asked.

"Away from Vegeta." Kita clenched her fists.

"Well we better hurry then, he's gaining on us." Iszumi replied glancing backwards. Vegeta was about 500 yards away, and gaining.

"Let's go." They powered up and flung forward, faster then the speed of light.

"Damnation!" Vegeta growled, they were fast.

"I wonder who else has a diary." Iszumi pondered out loud.

"Mmm…want to find out?" Kita asked, a wicked smile forming.

"Oh ya." Iszumi smiled.

"Let's start with Goku, I read something in Vegeta's that Goku found out and wanted to start his own." Kita replied.

"Really, but we're going to have to sneak in. I kinda ran away from Chi-Chi." Iszumi remembered.

"Ok." They turned to the left, heading towards Goku's house.

It was all quiet when they arrive, very unusual. Something wasn't right.

"We are going to have to be very quiet." Iszumi nodded her head and followed Kita as she snuck around the house. They stayed to the shadows, silently stepping around leaves and anything else that would produce a sound. The back window was open, the draperies flying in the wind.

Kita pointed to the window, then held a number one and pointed to herself, Iszumi nodded agreement. Kita slowly crept around the corner and peered inside the window cautiously. Nothing! She waved a hand towards Iszumi to come forward, silently they climbed through the window.

"Where would Goku hide his diary?" Kita whispered to Iszumi.

"His underwear drawer." Iszumi replied, Kita sent her a questioning look.

"It's where I would put it." _Figures!_ Kita thought. But sure enough there inside the underwear, in plain sight, was Goku's diary. Kita grabbed it and went to sit on the bed.

_Day 1_

_Chi-Chi spent the day yelling at me, God how I love that woman. I'm hungry, maybe I'll ask her to cook me something._

_Day 2_

_Iszumi was so cute today, I would do anything for that little girl. I still remember the day I found her in the forest. Just the same way Grandpa Gohan found me. I wonder if he felt the same overwhelming love that I feel for her. She reminds me of someone though, maybe someone from my past. If only I could remember._

_Day 3_

_Chi-Chi was acting strange last night. She came to bed wearing some lacy black night gown, and kept winking at me. I told her to turn the light out so we could go to bed and she got mad at me and threw a cup at my head. What did I do wrong?_

_Day 4_

_Ran into Vegeta, he can be such a grump sometimes. And why does he insist on calling me Kakorate…_

_Day 5_

_Me and Gohan trained today, he is really getting quite powerful. I have high hopes for him, Iszumi too. That girl is a power box._

"What a bumbling idiot?" Vegeta leaned against the doorframe.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kita asked, enraged.

"Watching a pair of idiots sneak into an empty house." Vegeta smiled.

"We did all that and the house was empty the whole time." Iszumi pouted, she thought they were being so 007.

"What is your fascination with diaries today?" Vegeta asked.

"Finding out the truth, what people really think about you." Kita peered up at Vegeta causing him to turn pink. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when she interrupted, "Why don't you just piss off?"

The shocked look on Vegeta's face was priceless, then his face changed to fury. And he stormed off.

"Jackass…" Kita mumbled under her breath.

"I wonder what Piccolo's diary says." Kita slowly turns to look at Iszumi.

"Piccolo has a diary?" Kita asked.

"Ya…" Iszumi trailed off.

"I so have to read that." Kita got up throwing Goku's diary back in the drawer, then taking to the air.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Of course." Iszumi replied, "It is buried in the mountains."

"Let's go then." Kita took off into the sky. The two flew to the old mountain that Piccolo had trained Iszumi on.

"Okay, where is it?" Kita asked, looking around the ground. Iszumi searched everywhere then stopped in front of a cave entrance, and begun to dig in the ground.

"Here it is." Iszumi held up a battered old book.

"Gimme." Kita snatched the book away. Opening it to the middle…

_January 5th_

_Iszumi got hurt during training today, there was an avalanche in the mountains. She was bludgeoned by dozens of boulders. She was extremely hurt, seeing her bloody, beaten body was more then I could take. Then when she looked up at me with those big brown eyes and called me Daddy, I had to refrain from crying._

_Later,_

_I took her to Kami's so Dende could heal her. Sometimes she reminds me so much of Goku. Once Dende was done healing her, she stood up and smiled. Then she asked if we could continue training. Funny girl._

_January 11th_

_Some days I don't know why I took on this challenge, but then others I can't imagine doing anything else. She is funny, and kind, and loving. I can't believe how much I love her some days. Daddy! She hasn't stopped calling me that since the avalanche, I hate to admit it but I love it. I love her._

"He never talks like that…" Iszumi was crying.

"Is it so hard to believe that Piccolo loves you?" Kita asked.

"No, but I've never heard him like this." Iszumi beamed, proud that her father cared so much.

_If only Vegeta cared about her!_ Kita thought to herself, still angry. In Goku's and Piccolo's diaries they raved about how much they care about Iszumi. But in Vegeta's diary all he could talk about is how much of a disappointment Kita is. She started to cry for a whole other reason. Iszumi cried out of happiness, Kita out of sadness.


	9. Fruitless Love

**Fruitless Love**

_Two weeks, and Kita was still upset._ Vegeta was getting tired of her constant abuse, if she wasn't throwing something at him then she was screaming at him. Yesterday she threw the gravity room at his head, and that fucking hurt. She even moved over to Kame's House, to live with that imbecile Roshi.

"RRGGH!" Vegeta growled walking into his room, slamming the door.

"For the love of God, we have got to do something." Bulma looked at Yamcha, "He is even grumpier then usual."

"What is his problem?" Yamcha asked.

"They had a big fight, she threw things at him, then Kita moved to Roshi's house." Bulma explained.

"Why should he care?" Yamcha asked confused.

"Because he loves her." Bulma replied.

"WHAT?" Yamcha cried, bug-eyed.

"I've known for awhile…he was practically smiling all the time, he hadn't gone around screaming at anyone, and he wasn't blowing up the gravity room…" Bulma smiled, "He loves her, what else would put him in such a good mood. I mean it is Vegeta."

"I hate him…I absolutely cannot stand that stubborn, melodramatic jackass." Kita screamed at the top of her lungs. Her face was flushed from screaming and her eyes blood-shot from crying.

"Ahhhhh…" Roshi hide behind the couch, staying clear of Kita's wrath. _What had possessed him to invite **her** here!_ He dared to peek his head over the couch to glance at her, but ducked quickly down as another energy blast went spiraling across the room.

"Can you try not to blow up my house?" Roshi cried, rubbing his burnt head.

"Sorry…" Kita calmed down, cringing for losing her temper. Popping his head from under the couch, Roshi peered at Kita cautiously.

"Thank you." Roshi abandoned his hiding space and crossed the room, heading outside. Kita followed him, leaving the singed living room.

"I really am sorry Roshi, I promise I will replace everything." Kita apologized.

"Not worry about it…" Roshi smiled, "I'm just glad you didn't kill me." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kita asked.

"Nothing." Roshi froze.

"Okay…" She glanced at him confused, "I'm going to go into town, do you need anything?"

Roshi shook his head emphatically.

"17 stop it." Iszumi pushed his hands away. He just smiled mischievously.

"Yes Ma'am." 17 saluted sarcastically.

"Goofball…" Iszumi smiled, shaking her head. 17 pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know you love it." He whispered in her ear.

"Hem, hem, hem." She laughed, leaning against his broad chest, "Maybe just a little."

17 leaned forward, lightly kissing her cheek, then rubbing his cheek against hers. They stood watching the sunset, locked in each other's embrace, dreaming about the future.

It was after dark, but Kita was still shopping, drowning her sorrows by maxing out her credit cards. Yet she still wasn't happy. She had gone to seven different stores, carried mountains of new outfits, but was just as unhappy as she had been four hours ago.

"I wish Vegeta was here." Kita whispered. The only time she felt anything was when she was around Vegeta, even if she was throwing things at him. Discouraged, she decided to head over to Goku's house, at least she could visit with Iszumi.

It was dinner time at Chi-Chi's, Iszumi sat next to 17, piling food onto her plate. It was a miracle that she left any for someone else. 17 just grinned, enjoying his girlfriend's appetite. Gohan and Goten were out training in the woods, they were due back any minute.

"This is incredible Chi-Chi." Iszumi said between mouthfuls, at least she had learned some manners over the weeks with Chi-Chi. It was a start.

"I agree." 17 added, shoving a mountain of potatoes in his mouth.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Kita's entrance. She piled a load of bags on the ground in front of the door, then proceeded to the table.

"Hello Chi-Chi." Kita smiled. Everyone stared at Kita in shock, no one walked into Chi-Chi's house unannounced and certainly not uninvited.

But to their amazement Chi-Chi just smiled and set a place for Kita at the table.

"Great to see you Kita." She beamed.

"Thanks." Kita looked around expectantly, "So what was it you wanted me to see?"

Chi-Chi smiled, nodding towards the backyard, confused Kita glared at her awaiting more of an explanation. When none came, Kita got up and walked out back. There standing in the moon light was none other then Vegeta.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Kita shook her head. Vegeta turned around.

"I'm leaving." Kita turned to leave but before she got two feet Vegeta had grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Please don't." Hesitantly she stopped, turning around to face the man she loved.

"What could you possibly say that would change my mind?" She asked.

He just looked at her blankly, like he had no idea what to say.

"See…" Kita turned and left, leaving Vegeta with his thoughts. What else could he do, she hated him.

"Kita." Vegeta whispered, watching her disappear into the house.

Kita raced back into the house, near tears.

"Kita…" Chi-Chi glanced at her confused, reaching towards her.

"Leave me alone Chi-Chi." Kita burst out in tears, running out front.

"What happened?" Iszumi asked, looking up from her food, confusion written on her face.

"What was outside?" 17 glanced outside on the porch.

"I think I made a horrible mistake…" Chi-Chi bit her lip, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Did we miss something?" Iszumi looked towards 17, wide-eyed with interest.

17 just shrugged. Iszumi got up, walking outside to the backyard. There slumped on the ground was none other then Vegeta himself.

"Whatcha doing?" Iszumi asked sitting beside him.

"Leave me alone." Vegeta growled.

"Did you make Kita cry?" Iszumi looked at him innocently.

"What?" Vegeta glared, shocked. _Kita was crying! My God, what have I done!_

"She seemed pretty upset…"Iszumi replied, glancing at the full moon.

"What do I care?" Vegeta snarled.

"I think you do…I can help you know." Iszumi beamed.

"How could you possibly help me?" He grunted.

"If you hadn't noticed I am a woman, I could come up with a plan to fix your relationship with Kita." Iszumi countered.

Intrigued Vegeta turned to look at her, "What did you have in mind?"

She leaned over, whispering something in his ear.

"WHAT!!!"


	10. Iszumi's Plan

**Iszumi's Plan**

Vegeta sat at the table, in a four-star restaurant, fidgeting with his bow tie.

"This had better work." Vegeta grumbled into his microphone, concealed within his tie.

"Don't worry, I guarantee this will work." Iszumi replied into his earpiece.

"If it doesn't I'm going to kill you." Vegeta growled, looking at the ridiculous tuxedo that he was wearing.

"Why did I have to wear this monkey suit anyway?" Vegeta loosed his collar, unbuttoning the first two buttons.

"Because Kita will like it, now leave it alone. Do you know how long it took me to find a tuxedo that would even fit? You're so damn muscular that I had to have one altered. Now sit there and look sexy for Kita or so help me God I will strike you down." Iszumi ranted.

"At least you didn't have to pay for it, 500 zeni for an outfit I'm never going to wear again." He murmured, "Where is she?" Banging his fist against the table.

"Vegeta please don't blow up the pretty restaurant." Iszumi attempted to calm him. She looked through the binoculars, making sure that he was behaving. Her and Android 17 were sitting on top of the big oak tree outside the restaurant.

Stepping out of a limo in front of the restaurant was Kita.

"She's here, now remember what I told you, be polite, nice and courteous."

"Errrrr…" He growled.

Then he saw her, as a man helped her remove her coat. She was wearing a sapphire blue, satin gown, tightly fitted to her curves. It was a halter top that tied behind her neck, revealing her luscious cleavage.

"Wow!" Vegeta rasped, not able to take his eyes off her.

"I picked out that dress for her…" Iszumi grinned, "I knew Vegeta would like it."

"I don't think a guy in there wouldn't like it." 17 replied, stealing the binoculars.

"HEY!" Iszumi knocked him in the head, "You're taken." She glared at him evilly.

17 blushed, "Sorry, all I was saying was that she is going to have everyone staring at her."

Kita smiled seductively as she crossed the room.

"Get up and seat her dumbass." Iszumi called, snapping out of it Vegeta got to his feet. He escorted Kita to her seat and pushed in her chair, before taking his own again.

"Hello Vegeta." Kita looked into his eyes, smiling sweetly.

_Uh-oh! Either she's thinking about hurting me or…hehe, she's missed me (if you catch my drift). God I hope it's the second, I don't think I could survive another fridge to the face._

"Vegeta! Say something." Iszumi roared.

"Umm…Hello Kita." Vegeta mumbled.

"This place is beautiful, thank you for inviting me." Kita grabbed his hand. Vegeta stared at her dumbfounded as she stroked his fingers gently.

"Houston we have a problem…Oh my God he's forgotten everything I taught him." Iszumi screamed, "He's just sitting there like a love-sick puppy."

"Give him a break sweetie." 17 looked through the binoculars, "He's memorized."

"Say something dumb-dumb." Iszumi shouted.

Vegeta hid behind his menu, avoiding Kita's all-knowing gaze. It felt like she could see right through the phony date.

"What do I say?" He whispered into the mic.

"Tell her you missed her and…" Iszumi looked over to 17. 17 rolled his eyes and took the microphone.

"Vegeta listen, just say that she is the most beautiful woman in the world and you can't imagine living one more day without her by your side."

"WHAT?" Vegeta hollered, making a few people jump out of their seats, "I can't say that." He whispered more quietly.

"You okay Vegeta?" Kita glared at him questionly.

"Ya, fine."

"Were you talking to someone?"

"No…" He trailed off quickly ordering when the waiter came.

"Will you excuse me; I'm gonna go powder my nose." Kita raised her eyebrow, glaring at him before walking away.

"I'm losing her." Vegeta whispered.

"Don't worry we can fix it when she gets back." Iszumi replied, wondering what he should do next.

How?" Vegeta asked,

"Why don't you ask her to dance.? We didn't do those lessons for nothing." Iszumi reminded him.

"We never speak of those lessons again, got it?" Vegeta growled.

Iszumi pulled out a photo album, containing pictures of the last couple of days. Vegeta being fitted for his tux, with a scowl, grumbling about how long it was going to take.

Then sitting at an elaborate dining table, Iszumi looming over him, dictating proper table manners (Ironic considering she barely knew them). She turned the page to their dancing lessons, Vegeta blushing as Iszumi took his hand and placed it on her hip. Then she flipped to pictures of him stumbling and stepping on her feet, and her screaming at him to get it right. Suddenly Iszumi puts it away.

"Got it, no one will ever know that I helped you." Iszumi replied, smiling mischievously.

"Funny…I figured it out." A voice came from behind them. Iszumi turned to find Kita floating mid-air.

"AHHHHHH!" Iszumi screamed.

"What the hell?" Vegeta growled into the mic, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Iszumi replied.

"I should have know it was you Vegeta was talking to." Kita smiled, "This isn't quite his style."

"I was just trying to help." Iszumi rambled, "Please don't hit me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I came here to help." She smiled.

"Uhhh…" 17 and Iszumi replied at once.

"Who know better of what I want then me?" Kita asked.

"What's going on? Talk to me! What do I say when she comes back?" Vegeta growled.

"Okay one second." Iszumi replied.

"No NOW! She might be back by then." He roared.

"I doubt that." Iszumi murmured.

"Where is she…What taking so long?" Vegeta stood up, "What if something's wrong? What if someone hurt her?" Vegeta panicked.

"God this guy jumps to conclusions." 17 shook his head.

"I'm going in there!" Vegeta roared, heading towards the bathroom.

"NO VEGETA!" Iszumi screamed, "Go back and sit down. Kita will be back any minute." Reluctantly, Vegeta stomped back to his seat.

Kita just laughed, then came over to Iszumi's side and whispered something in her ear.

"Got it?" She asked.

"Yep, no prob." Iszumi waved as Kita headed back inside.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Remind me never to get on Kita's bad side, she is very vindictive." Iszumi shook her head, smiling.

"What do you mean? What'd she say?" 17 asked confused.

"You'll see."

Kita strolled back to the table elegantly, smiling at Vegeta. _You're in for the night of your life._ Kita thought to herself, playing footsy under the table.

Vegeta just looked at her like she was crazy, like she was a completely different person.

"Okay Vegeta, this is what you're going to do…" Iszumi relayed Kita's list.

"You sure that's going to work." He whispered trying not to move his lips.

"Positive, I know for a fact that it is exactly what Kita wants."

_How could she know what Kita wants?_ Vegeta thought to himself. _Maybe it's a chick thing._

Vegeta gracefully stood up, strolling across the table. He extended his right hand, "May I have the pleasure of this dance." He asked.

Kita took his hand, internally giggling._ Oh this I going to be fun! Welcome to Hell Vegeta!_ She smiled maliciously._ I'm going to enjoy this._

They proceed to the dance floor, Vegeta placing his left hand on Kita's hip and the other claiming her hand. The next several minutes were a daze as Vegeta lead Kita around the floor, whispering in her ear.

"I've missed you." He pulled her closer against his body, kissing the nape of her neck.

"So I've noticed." She laughed, lying her head on his strong shoulder.

"Look 17, they're getting along, that only comes around once in a blue moon." Iszumi laughed.

"They can be so affectionate sometimes." 17 smiled, "I think this plan of yours just might work."

When the song ended, they reluctantly parted and headed back to the table for desert.

"You look beautiful tonight." Vegeta said, shocking Kita. She has not told Iszumi that, she had only wanted Vegeta to dance with her and take her on a moonlit walk.

"Thank you." Kita replied, averting her eyes, blushing.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." Kita smiled into her ice cream.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Vegeta smiled, looking at her up and down.

"What did you have in mind?" Kita smirked, already knowing by the hungry look in his eye.

"A moonlit stroll by the beach."

"Let's go." Kita grabbed his hand and fled towards the door.

"Where are they going?" Iszumi whined.

"Off to make up." 17 smiled.

"Oh… I wanted to watch." Iszumi replied, not knowing what he meant.

"I think that they would mind sweetie." 17 countered.

"Why?" She looked at him confused.

'Nevermind." 17 rolled his eyes…_God he was going to have to educate his girlfriend._ He smiled at the thought.

The sun was beginning to rise when Vegeta woke up inside the abandoned beach house; he looked down seeing Kita still in his arms. As he started to move away, Kita began to move towards him, missing the heat of his body. Afraid he might wake her up, Vegeta laid back down beside her again. He wrapped her back into his arms and she snuggled up beside him, falling back into a deep sleep.

"I love you Kita." Vegeta whispered, kissing her forehead, then falling asleep next to the woman of his dreams.


	11. Iszumi Goes to High School

**Iszumi Goes to High School**

"But Chi-Chi, I don't want to go to school." Iszumi whined.

"Too BAD, you need an education." Chi-Chi dragged her by the collar through the hallway leading to the Principal's office.

"Why did I have to come?" Piccolo asked, arms crossed.

"You're the closest thing she has to a father, you have to register her." Chi-Chi explained.

Later, sitting in three chairs across from the Principal Miho Takashi, they listened to what Iszumi's high school experience would consist of.

"She'll need to take music and art class; clubs are encouraged, but in no way demanded; and sports are always an option." Principal Takashi finished.

"And that will look good on a college application?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Very good." The Principal replied, making a smile form on Chi-Chi's face.

"Now Iszumi, what are your hobbies?" Mrs. Takashi asked.

"Umm…" Iszumi thought back to what Chi-Chi had told her to say.

"_Now when the Principal asks you what your hobbies are, what do you say?" Chi-Chi asked._

"_Ummm…beating the hell out of Bad Guys and eating…mmm, food sounds good. I'm hungry." Iszumi rubbed her stomach, mouth salivating._

"_NOOOO!" Chi-Chi bellowed, smacking Iszumi's head with a fist, "You say Reading, Writing and Sports."_

"_What's a sport?" Iszumi asked, rubbing her head now. A big red bump forming._

"_Oh you're hopeless!" Chi-Chi slapped her forehead with her hand._

"Reading, Writing, and Sports." Iszumi recited.

"Oh very nice, I like a serious student." Mrs. Takashi smiled. Chi-Chi and Piccolo looked at Iszumi bewildered.

_Since when does Iszumi care about any of those things, or even know what they are?_ Piccolo thought to himself.

"I think this is the beginning of a bright future." Mrs. Takashi beamed, "Now all we have to do is fill out some forms. Is Iszumi's father going to come?"

"My dad is already here." Iszumi pointed to Piccolo.

"You two are married?" The Principal asked, looking at Chi-Chi and Piccolo.

"WHAT? NO, we aren't together." Piccolo exclaimed.

"Piccolo is Iszumi's only parent; I am just a friend of the family." Chi-Chi explained. A thought bubble formed above Mrs. Takashi's head, Piccolo plus question mark equals Iszumi. She shook her head, snapping out of it.

"Ok then, we just need you to fill out a few forms and then Iszumi can start classes tomorrow."

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp, Vegeta once again trained in a modified space craft, young Trunks along side him. Kita's face appeared on a platform screen.

"Vegeta! Would you stop training long enough to come help me?" Kita screamed, infuriated at Vegeta's disregard of her. Lately he had really been pissing her off, or maybe she was just overly sensitive. Something was off about her lately.

"Can't you see I'm busy woman?" Vegeta grunted, turning his back on her.

"I swear, if you don't turn around right now I'm going to come in there and blow you up!" Kita bellowed. Vegeta turned his head, asserting his authority as a male.

"Hph." He grumbled.

"Argh…you're impossible." She switched off the screen, ranting and raving in the living room. "HE is such an ASS sometimes." She huffed, trying to control her temper, the last thing she needed to do was blow up the house, killing everyone.

"Trouble with Vegeta?" Bulma asked, daring to step in the living room.

"That man is infuriating." Kita complained.

"Why do you think I broke it off with him?" Bulma sat on the couch, "I couldn't stand his treatment anymore. He was only kind and affectionate when nobody else was around." _It was the truth! He was two completely different men. Cold and cruel, then sweet and passionate. Maybe Bulma was right about him, if he didn't change for her then why would he for me. But what about that wonderful date he took me on. He was so romantic and sensitive, he even held me in his arms until sunrise._

"Sorry, I meant to come back in and help." Kita sunk into the lounger.

"Don't worry about it, we managed." Bulma smiled, "Everything is set for this weekend. I can't believe that I am getting married. It seems unreal."

"I am so happy for you and Yamcha." Kita replied, releasing her anger.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get out of there." Piccolo exclaimed, reveling in the fresh air.

"I'm hungry." Iszumi's stomach growled.

"There's a shocker." Chi-Chi shook her head, "Let's head over to Bulma's." Iszumi nodded her head in agreement. They started walking the four blocks to Capsule Corp. Iszumi couldn't wait to see 17 and Kita. Both were staying with Bulma, considering that she had a bazillion rooms to spare.

"I need some fresh air." Kita got to her feet and headed outback, she passed by the space ship in disgust, heading further back. On a bench, reading a book was Android 17.

"Hey, what's up?" Kita called, hoping to get her mind off Vegeta.

"Nothing much, waiting for Iszumi to get back from her appointment at school." He replied.

"Oh ya, I forgot about that." Kita smiled, "You think she blew up the bathroom." They both laughed.

"Only if she saw a spider." 17 added.

"Hey that's not fair, that only happened once." Iszumi appeared. Kita and 17 looked at each and burst out in laughter.

"Not funny guys." Iszumi pouted.

"Sorry sweetie." 17 got up and wrapped his arms around Iszumi, lovingly, kissing her forehead. The scene was more then Kita could take, Vegeta would never express himself the way 17 did for Iszumi. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Iszumi asked, concerned.

"I dunno, I've been extremely emotional lately and I don't know why." Kita dodged around the whole truth. _Nobody knew about her and Vegeta's relationship, it was what he wanted, not her. Maybe this was just a fling to him? Maybe he didn't love her like he claimed._


	12. Dangers Ahead

**Dangers Ahead**

Iszumi had been missing for three days, ever since her dragon, Xa, spit up all over Vegeta. Kita still burst out laughing whenever she though about it.

_Piccolo, when he discovered Iszumi had a dragon, became determined to train him. He meant to teach Xa how to breathe fire and ice. That way Xa could protect Iszumi. Xa stood on a green hillside, Piccolo in front of him explaining the basics._

"_Fire is the easiest to learn, so I think for now we should focus on Ice." He gestured with his hands, "The first thing you need to do is build salvia in your mouth."_

"_How?" Xa asked, communicating telepathically with Iszumi._

"_Xa wants to know how." Iszumi translated._

"_The best way is to bite down on your tongue." Piccolo explained._

_Xa reluctantly did, nodding his head so Piccolo would go on._

"_Next you want to deeply inhale, opening your ice lung, then spit."_

"_This is idiotic; the blasted dragon will never learn to spit ice." Vegeta complained as he turned to leave._

_At that very second Xa took a deep breath, snorting until his mouth filled with liquid, then he spat as hard as he could._

"_Vegeta watch out." The spit ball flew straight towards Vegeta's back, "DUCK!" Iszumi screamed._

_Instead Vegeta turned just in time to be nailed in the face with Dragon spit._

"_That's not exactly what I had in mind." Piccolo shook his head._

"_Argh…BLASTED DRAGON!" Vegeta roared, wiping the snot from his face, "I'm going to kill you." He took to the air charging straight towards Xa. Panicking, Xa fled the ground, seeking refuge in the sky, but it was no use. Vegeta followed wherever Xa flew._

"_Xa, run boy!" Iszumi called. She raced towards her dragon, jumping on his back the first chance she had. They rushed off into the sky, disappearing into the distance._

_Kita stood, doubled over, trying her hardest not to laugh but failing miserably. She fell to the ground laughing hysterically._

_Meanwhile mid-air Iszumi and Xa conversed on what to do next._

"_Do you think Vegeta will be mad long?" Xa asked._

"_Have you met him?" Iszumi countered._

"_What should we do then?"_

"_Five weeks at Kami's?" Iszumi asked._

"_Five weeks at Kami's." Xa agreed._

Kita knew there was only one place where Iszumi could take Xa, Kami's Lookout. True Vegeta had been mad, but he was over it by now. There was no reason to continue hiding. But that was not the only reason Kita was seeking out Iszumi. It was because Iszumi was the only one she trusted with the information she just learned.

Iszumi was training when she landed, Kita was exhausted from the long flight.

"I see you're at least doing something productive up here." Kita commented. Iszumi jumped, surprised.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Let's see…" Kita stepped closer, "Where would a teenage girl and her pet dragon flee too, when the dragon accidentally spits all over a very temperamental Saiyan Prince?"

"The mall?" Iszumi replied.

"Close…she would go to the one place he would never think to look." Kita explained.

"You didn't bring him with you, did you?" Iszumi asked.

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Good." Iszumi heaved a sigh of relief, "But then why did you come here."

"I needed a friend, and you're the only one I trust." Kita explained.

"What's wrong?" Iszumi asked, concerned.

"I'm…er…pregnant."

"And that's a problem?"

"It is when the father doesn't want anymore children." Kita sighed, grabbing her stomach protectively.

"He said that?" Iszumi asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, I was about to tell him , when he plainly explained that he didn't need anymore kids."

"Ouch!"

"I know." Kita sat on a stone bench, "What should I do?"

"I have no idea." Iszumi replied.

"Oh thanks for the great advice." Kita sarcastically commented.

"Well it's not like I've ever been pregnant. For God's sake, I just got a boyfriend." Iszumi ranted.

"I love Vegeta, but I also love this baby." She touched her stomach genteelly.

"Everything will be alright."

"No it won't, I have a horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen."

_The scene ends with the camera rolling out, away from the close up. Then shooting down to the center of the Earth, where a large, red ball, bulged with veins, lay captive. From nowhere a hole appears, then another, and another until the ball is exposed._

"_We found him!"_


	13. Z Fighters Training Part 1

**Z Fighters Training Part 1**

"Again!" Iszumi prepared for another attack. Xa breathed in, opening his fire lung.

Iszumi braced herself as Xa shot a red flame ball towards her. Massive, at least twice Iszumi's size. She gazed it down as it plunged towards her, mere inched away she deflected it with one hand.

"Enough! Rest now." Iszumi relaxed, patting Xa on the head. She headed back into the house and grabbed an apple off the table.

"We have accomplished much in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Xa commented.

"Yes, you have even mastered both fire and ice in here."

"There may not be much of scenery." Xa looked to the blank, whiteness of the room, "But it is the perfect place to train when you are short on time."

"Doing alright?" Mr. Popo appeared in the courtyard.

Kita stopped her training to smile at him.

"Yes, thank you." She replied, landing on the ground.

"Hungry?"

"No, thank you Mr. Popo." Kita smile again, probably for the fist time in weeks.

"17, would you mind sparing with me until Iszumi get out." Kita called to where 17 was sitting. He looked up, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Of course." He got up and crossed the courtyard till he was in front of her.

"Ready!" Kita asked, relaxing her muscles. 17 nodded his head, then lunged forward, extending his foot. Kita blocked with her arm and grabbed hold of his ankle, twirling him around before flinging him into the air.

She flew up, somersaulting over his head, kicking backwards. He disappeared before Kita made contact. She looked left and right, but he was no where to be seen. Then she sensed something behind her and turned just in time to see a fist racing towards her head.

"Gohan, when are we going to train?" Goten whined.

"Soon…" Gohan whispered. Glancing back to look at Videl, "We can start when Videl leaves."

"Oh man." Goten kicked the ground in frustration.

"Gohan are you going to teach me to fly or what?" Videl yelled, angrily.

"Oh sorry, coming." Gohan sped back to Videl.

Vegeta cranked up the space ship gravity to 150 times Earth's, Trunks right beside him. The gravity intensity was too much on the little eight year old Trunks, so much that he could barely walk. Vegeta floated in the air, deep in thought. Kita had left two weeks ago to retrieve Iszumi, then returned a day later. But instead of verifying Iszumi's whereabouts, she crept around the property, avoiding everyone. Vegeta followed, thinking that she was looking for him. No! She walked right up to that damn Android 17 and grabbed him, stealing him away into the night.

"ARGGH!" Vegeta roared, powering up to a Super Saiyan. What was the matter with her?

Kita smiled, as she let the blow strike her.

"What?" 17 gazed in shock. Kita hadn't even flinched, as if the blow was thrown by a child.

She winked then dissipated, appearing above him and elbowing him in the back, 17 was hurled toward the ground face first. Smugly, Kita grinned.

"More weights!" Iszumi called. Xa place 1 more ton on each of her limbs, making the final count 12 tons. She fell slightly, overwhelmed by the weight.

"Go Super Saiyan." Xa said.

Iszumi powered up, then started swinging again, right hook, left hook, low kick, all at lighting speed. Xa attacked, whipping his tail around. Iszumi dodged, flying higher, doing back flips. She blocked with her hands, kicking the tail away, and anything else she could do to evade Xa's attacks.

"Push the energy down to your feet, let it lift you up." Gohan explained. Videl concentrated, focusing her energy. Once harnessed, she used it to propel her a foot above the ground.

"You're doing it, look Videl. Awesome, great, keep it up." Gohan cheered.

"Gohan, I'm trying to concentrate." Videl lectured him. He blushed.

"Oh sorry." Videl lands back on the ground, beads of sweat on her brow.

"Whew! What next?" She smiled, sinking to the ground exhausted.

PING! Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan, making it easier to fight in the intense gravity.

"What?" Vegeta gaped, looking at his son, "How long have you been able to do that?"

"I dunno, a couple weeks." Trunks replied, then began hopping up and down, twirling and smiling.

"Since when is the most scarred treasure of the Saiyan race reduced to a child's play thing?" Vegeta questioned, "Come here son." Trunks stopped and stepped over to his father.

"Can Kakorate's youngest son also transform into a Super Saiyan?" He asked.

"Yep." Trunks replied.

"Listen carefully son, which of you is stronger?"

"Well, I'm a year older, so I am a little bit." Only a little, well we're going to have to do something about that, Vegeta thought.

"He heh." Vegeta laughed. Now let's see how powerful he really is, "Trunks I want you to hit me."

"Why would I do that Dad?" Trunks asked, surprised.

"I'll take you to the park for an hour if you can."

"Really, yay." Trunks leapt with joy. Vegeta grinned, motioning with his fingers to attack.

Trunks lunged forward attacking fiercely, punching, kicking. He threw a right hook, slamming his fist into Vegeta's cheek, shocking him. Angry, Vegeta punched Trunks straight in the face, sending him flying, making him cry once he struck the ground. A look of horror crossed Vegeta's face…He hadn't intended to strike back.

"You never said that you'd hit back." Trunks whined, tears running down his face.

"I never said I wouldn't." Vegeta countered trying to mask his guilt, "Oh dry your tears we're going to the park." Trunks smiled, instantly better.


	14. Z Fighters Training Part 2

Part 2:

Picking himself up, 17 smiled amused. Kita was a fantastic fighter, serious yet playful.

"Are you going to stand there all day or fight?" Kita asked, hands on hips, waiting impatiently.

17 took to the air, stopping two feet from Kita. If he was going to have any affect on her he would have to prey on her weaknesses. First one was obvious, patience. He just had to bide his time until she got reckless.

Kita flung forward, lashing out with brilliant combos of punches and kicks. 17 dodged, blocking each blow effectively. With each blow, Kita let her guard down longer. Soon 17 would be able to make his move.

Iszumi somersaults backwards, landing on her hands, pushing off and lunging back forwards over Xa's head, landing on his back. Xa angled his head, trying to knock Iszumi off. When that failed he began to buck, which sent her flying 10 feet away. Mid-air, she positioned herself to land kneeling. Then took off running the millisecond she landed. Headfirst, Iszumi rammed straight into Xa, both went flying in opposite directions but recovered in time to land on their feet. Xa shot rounds of fire and ice, intermingled together, in a whirlwind of clashing elements.

Using super-speed, Iszumi dodged, rolling on the ground to avoid a massive flame, ice ball.

Sitting on the wooden bench Vegeta watched his son descending down the steel slide. Trunks ran to the metallic jungle gym, climbing across the monkey bars, propelling down walls, jumping on trampolines. He ran laughing, jumping, playing with the other children.

Vegeta watched couples walk past, carrying their children, smiling, happy. He grunted in displeasure, "Stupid sentimentality." He muttered.

THERE! Kita dropped her right hand long enough for 17 to strike. He punched her straight in the stomach, with all his might.

"Argh!" Kita cried, hurling towards the earth at lighting speed. 17 floated mid-air, 10 feet away from Kami's Lookout, watching Kita plunge towards the ground below.

"Oh crap!" 17 nose dived after her. It had not been his intention to hurt her.

Kita turned her body so that she could see the ground rushing towards her. She attempted to fly, but couldn't muster the strength. The wind had been knocked out of her. Since the pregnancy the baby had been toying with her powers, tapping into them at the worst moment.

A metal contraption neared from a distance, little ants moving everywhere. Kita's blood went cold when she realized that they were children, it was a playground.

"Oh my God." Kita tried harder to fly, children's lives depended on her flying.

Vegeta sensed a presence, familiar. He glanced up to see a woman falling from the sky. What was she doing? He thought to himself. Suddenly he recognized her.

"KITA!" He bellowed, racing across the playground. Leaping in the air, he caught her in his arms. Vegeta landed safely on the ground, Kita cradled in his arms.

"Kita, love, are you okay?" He stroked her face.

"Huh…" Kita looked into his face, realizing where she was, "Vegeta." She gazed at him lovingly, smiling as he weaved his hands through her hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Perfect." She replied, scooting closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Several minutes passed, Vegeta stood still, just holding her. 17 landed abruptly on the ground across from Vegeta.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta growled, angry to be reminded of that night where Kita left with him.

"I came to save her." 17 replied calmly.

"Well you're too late."

Ignoring Vegeta, 17 asked, "Kita are you alright?"

"Of course. Nice punch by the way, knocked the wind out of me." Kita answered.

"You PUNCHED her." Vegeta roared, infuriated.

"We were training." 17 commented, crossing his arms.

"It's okay, I'm fine Vegeta."

"Daddy, Daddy." Trunks ran over, "What happened?"

"It's time." Iszumi walked towards the door, it had been one year in the room.

"Coming!" Xa called following her out. There in the hall awaiting them was Mr. Popo.

"Hello Mr. Popo." Iszumi beamed, "What have I missed since yesterday?"

"Well Kita and 17 were sparing earlier." He replied.

"Really? And I missed it…Ahhhhh." She kicked the ground.

"Hungry?" He asked. Iszumi perked up.

"Always." She replied, mouth salivating.

Piccolo sat atop a frosty mountain, concentrating his energy, reflecting on past battles. But try as he might something bothered him, a dark presence he couldn't explain. And something else, something new, awakening within Iszumi. A duel personality, even darker then the other presence he felt. It was this new personality that distracted him now. How could such darkness exist in a pure person? Iszumi was the kindest, most gentle soul but there was something stirring within her. A evil spirit with limitless power and capability.

Kita struggled until Vegeta place her on the ground, but remained holding on to her. Trunks glanced at the adults confused as to why all the people ran away.

"You okay Kita?" He asked.

"Would everyone stop asking me that. I'm FINE!" Trunks cringed, making Kita regret yelling," I'm sorry Trunks" She knelt down to look at him face to face, "I didn't mean to yell at you." She picked him up, holding him against her waist.

Iszumi was consuming mountains of rice, egg rolls, and chicken, piling dishes everywhere.

_Saiyans can really pack it away!_ Xa thought to himself.

"Ahhhh!" Iszumi purred, finally full, "Have 17 and Kita returned yet?"

"No, they have not." Mr. Popo replied, clearing the table.

"Darn, I wanted to see who won." Iszumi got up, looking at Xa, "Guess we better continue training."

"I better get back, Iszumi will be looking for me." 17 interrupted.

"Okay, thanks for the match. Next time I won't let you win." Kita smiled, 17 nodded then fled into the sky, heading back to Kami's.

"Trunks go and play son." Vegeta gazed at him. Kita set him on the ground and he took off towards the jungle gym.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta barked.

"None of your business." Kita countered.

"Rrgh." Vegeta growled. He turned to leave.

"Please don't." Kita pleaded, Vegeta stopped, "I was with Iszumi."

"Why?" Vegeta asked, still not facing her.

"I was mad at you and needed to talk to a friend."

"Because I said that I didn't want anymore children."

"No…because I'm pregnant." Kita whispered. Vegeta stiffened.

"YOU PUNCHED HER IN THE STOMACH!" Iszumi bellowed, infuriated.

"I didn't know." 17 defended.

"Is she alright, the baby?" Iszumi asked.

"I dunno." 17 sat down, plagued with guilt, "What have I done?"

"It's alright didn't know. You can't blame yourself." Iszumi attempted to comfort him. Rubbing his shoulders and placing her chin on his shoulder, "She's a tough woman, I'm sure she's okay."

Piccolo had been focusing his energy for days, expanding his limit. He sat cross-legged on a snowy mountain peak, searching deep within himself, sorting out his feelings. It had been a long time since he had a chance to meditate. Iszumi always interrupted him with ridiculous discoveries like frogs or flowers.

"_Daddy look, I found a purple frog." Iszumi held up a spotted frog, proudly displaying it for him._

"_Um…very nice." Piccolo murmured._

_Piccolo closed his eyes, sinking deeper into himself. Searching for the power within. Green light outlined his body as his energy level elevated._

"_Oh my goodness!" Iszumi screamed with pleasure._

"_Mrgh!" Piccolo growled opening his eyes, "What now?"_

_Iszumi beamed presenting a pink calla lily to Piccolo, placing it behind his ear._

"_There you go Daddy, all pretty." The ten year old skipped off to her patch of grass._

_Piccolo smiled, looking at the little girl he was raising. Strange feelings were beginning to stir inside him. He felt warm, loved._

Stirring up those memories was enough to bring a smile to his face. Gohan may have opened Piccolo's heart all those years ago, but Iszumi…fatherhood truly banished any trace of the evil being he used to be. Iszumi, his beloved daughter, made him want to do better, be better, just to make her proud.

Vegeta hastily turned around, unsure of what he just heard.

"What?"

"Oh it's true." Kita answered, wiping her tears away. Vegeta stood there, unsure of what to do. Did he comfort her? Did he tell her everything would be alright? But he couldn't do it, he wouldn't convince her that he was sincere. He wasn't even sure if he believed it.

"I don't know…what to say." Vegeta continued to stand, immobile. It was true he didn't want anymore children, but neither did he want to lose Kita, he loved her.


	15. Gathering for the Tournament

5

**Gathering for the Tournament**

The day of the tournament had finally arrived, all around the world fighters prepared to depart to South City Island.

In the air Iszumi rode on the back of her dragon, on their way to Capsule Corp. They had been training for five weeks, but now it was time to return to their friends.

"I hope they don't leave without us." Iszumi called above the roar of the wind.

"They won't." Xa replied, increasing his speed, "But it wouldn't hurt to hurry."

On the ground Bulma tried to usher everyone to the hover van,

"Trunks hurry up, we still have to pick everyone up." Bulma yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Mom." Trunks cam barreling down the stairs, bag in hand, "Ready."

"Where's your father?"

"Outside."

Vegeta paced back and forth, impatient. Where was that damn woman? He thought to himself, he wanted to leave now. Kakorate would only be back for one day, and Vegeta wanted to make sure that they got to fight.

"Calm down Vegeta, we'll leave soon enough." Kita sat on the ground, stroking her stomach, maternally.

"I want to leave no." Vegeta roared, causing Kita to giggle.

"That anxious to see Kakorate. I swear you're worse then a child." Kita laughed, glancing at her stomach. She was already starting to show. Her belly was plumper then it had been three weeks ago when she had told Vegeta. God, she hoped that nobody noticed.

"I'm going to go get Bulma." Vegeta stormed off.

Xa landed in Bulma's backyard, hoping to avoid detection as Iszumi wished. She was convinced that Vegeta would still be upset.

"Finally." Iszumi hopped down, taking off at a jog when she hit the ground. As she neared the back door, who should come out but Vegeta. Iszumi attempted to stop, but could not in time, and instead trampled right over him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh Vegeta, sorry…Oh crap…RUN!" Iszumi took off when she saw Vegeta open his mouth to speak. Xa and Iszumi fled further into the backyard.

"I was just going to say hello." Vegeta shrugged, shaking his head.

Kita quietly sat, waiting for Vegeta to return when Iszumi and Xa came running up screaming like wild animals.

"What the…"

"Ran into…VEGETA…GLARE…ran again…" Iszumi breathed heavily.

"Breathe Iszumi, Breathe." Kita instructed.

"I knocked Vegeta over." Iszumi gasped.

"Right, why did you run though?" Kita asked.

"Dragon spit." Iszumi took a deep breath.

"You know he got over that a long time ago."

"Oh…" Iszumi sunk to the ground.

"Hehehehehe." Kita laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. How are you?" Iszumi perked up, remembering Kita's condition.

"Fine everything is going great…I told Vegeta."

"Really? What'd he say?" Iszumi asked.

"Not much really, he definitely was surprised though."

"Is he happy?"

"I think so, I see him smiling at me every so often when he thinks I'm not looking."

"Ahhh…how cute!"

"Shhh…Vegeta's coming." Kita whispered.

"Ummm…." Iszumi looked back, fidgeting.

"Stop that, he's not mad anymore." Kita scolded.

"Fine…hey are you still entering the tournament?" Iszumi asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Your condition?"

"Oh that's not a reason. Saiyan woman are exceptionally strong, especially when pregnant." Kita explained.

"Reall? Kool!"

"Bulma's ready to go now." Vegeta informed them.

"Okay let's go." Kita got to her feet.

"The dragon stays." Vegeta pointed at Xa.

Xa drooped hi head, pouting. But then thought better of it when he saw Vegeta's face. He nodded his head as a sign that he understood.

Vegeta grabbed Kita's hand, lacing his fingers in hers. Everyone headed towards the van, ready to start the tournament.

"We're picking everyone else up at Kame's House." Bulma informed them as they strolled up.

"Everyone in!" Bulma shouted as Iszumi stepped into the van. Once everyone was buckled, Bulma shot into the air.

Vegeta sat in the window seat, gazing at the ground as it zoomed by. Kita next to him, rustled nervously. It had been twenty years since she had seen her little brother, oh how she had missed him.

"Nervous?" Iszumi asked.

"A little." Kita admitted.

"Don't worry. Goku will love seeing you again." Iszumi beamed, missing Goku herself.

"If he even remembers me." Kita murmured under her breath.

"He will." Vegeta whispered n her ear, holding her hand. Kita laid her head on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep. Vegeta had really opened up to her lately, even went so far as to show public affection. But only around certain people. However it was a start.

"Gohan, Goten…Bulma will be here any second!" Chi-Chi shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" Gohan hollered. They were running down the stairs as an engine's roar erupted outside.

"They're here." Krillin called, heading outside with his family.

"Hey guys." Iszumi opened the van door.

"I see you cam back." Krillin smiled, "I'm surprised Vegeta didn't kill you on the ride over."

Vegeta sent him an evil glare.

"Um…I mean…ah…."Krillin stammered.

"Just get in!" Bulma cried. 18 stepped in shaking her head. Krillin blushed and followed in after his daughter, Marion.

Next Gohan and Goten came running outside, being scolded by Chi-Chi. However, they still marched up to the van cheerfully. Impatiently Bulma tapped her foot, waiting for everyone to get settle. Yamcha watched her, fascinated at his wife's irritation. Finally, beyond frustration, she blasted into the air.

Kita, awake from all the screaming, stared out the window, lost in thought. Meanwhile everyone else in the van stared at her and Vegeta.

"Are they together?" Krillin whispered to Iszumi. She turned around.

"WHO?" She spoke loudly. Everyone turned to look.

"Umm…ah, never mind." Krillin said, looking down and blushing slightly.

Vegeta gave him another glare, clenching his fists as well.

"Oh, two looks in ten minutes, you're really asking for it Krillin." Gohan shook his head.

"You excited about seeing Goku again?" Krillin quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, I hadn't realized how much I missed him." Gohan answered.

Iszumi appeared behind them, popping her head over the seat.

"GOKU!!!!" She cheered, clapping her hands.

"I think Iszumi's excited." Krillin smiled.

"Really I hadn't notice." Gohan commented sarcastically.

"Can't this slug go any faster?" Vegeta bellowed.

"looks like she's not the only one." Gohan pointed to Vegeta.

"Heh Heh, I think you're right." Krillin laughed.

"Hey where's 17?" Kita asked.

"Said he had something to do before the tournament." Iszumi replied.

"Weird…I wonder what he's doing?" Kita pondered.


	16. Welcome Back Goku

**Welcome Back Goku**

Everyone rushed out of the van as soon as it landed, racing down the pathway.

"I can't wait to see Goku." Iszumi screamed,

"Me either." Gohan added. Goten ran up beside them , beaming.

"I get to meet my daddy." Goten yelled.

"Yes you do, Goten." Gohan rustled his hair.

While those three were running ahead, everyone else leisurely walked behind them. They walked through the crowd, heading towards the registration booth.

"I wonder who I get to fight first." Kita pondered aloud.

"Hopefully not me." Krillin smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Mph…figures." Vegeta grunted, "Afraid to be beaten by a little girl." Kita smacked the back of his head, glaring.

"Little girl!" Vegeta smile, "You better hope that we don't meet for the first round, or you'll never face Kakorate." Kita growled. The smile disappeared.

"Wow, watch it Vegeta." Yamcha warned, walking away with Bulma, arm around her waist.

Vegeta just walked away scowling.

"I hope that I get to knock Hercule out of the ring." Krillin laughed.

Finally everyone was one big group again, as Iszumi, Gohan and Goten had stopped in the middle of a courtyard. Iszumi stood, eyes glazed over, in front of 17 who had red roses and a box of chocolates.

"Sorry I'm late sweetie." 17 kissed her on the cheek.

"Since when are you two together?" Gohan asked scratching his head.

"Today is our two month anniversary." 17 beamed, holding Iszumi's hand.

"You remembered." Iszumi perked up looking at him expectantly.

"No way…you have to wait till tonight." He laughed.

"Oh man…" Iszumi huffed, "I can't wait." She smirked, then gave him a huge hug.

"How cute." Kita exclaimed, "The joys of young love."

"I'm confused." Trunks and Goten said at once, looking at each other.

"Don't worry you guys, just because I have a boyfriend now doesn't mean we cant still hang out." Iszumi explained.

"Can we go already?" Vegeta yelled.

"Shouldn't we find Goku first?" Bulma asked.

"Hey look!" Gohan pointed to a shady tree, "There's a familiar face." Everyone turned expecting Goku.

There hiding underneath the tree stood none other than Piccolo.

"DADDY!" Iszumi squealed, leaping into his arms, giving him a hug, while also knocking them both to the ground.

"Nice to see you too Iszumi!" He laughed, patting her on the back. Then returning to his feet.

"So no sign of Goku yet?" Piccolo asked.

"No not yet…" Iszumi trailed off, suddenly sensing a familiar presence, "I sense something…wait…wait…GOKU!!!!!" Iszumi quickly turned behind her and latched on to mid-air, or at least it appeared. But seconds later Goku appeared, Iszumi clung to his back.

"Hey Guys!" Goku waved, looking over his shoulder to discover Iszumi, "Who's this?" Goku looked harder, "Iszumi?"

"GOKU!" She screamed, squeezing his torso.

"My God you've grown." Goku exclaimed.

"How did she…" Vegeta gaped, "It's like she has Kakorate ESP."

Everyone looked at Goku, happy yet fascinated. Tears ran down Krillin's face, a big goofy smile forming.

"Are you crying?" Goku asked.

"I'm so happy!" Krillin exclaimed, running to give Goku a hug. Shy, little Goten hid behind his mother's dress.

"Chi-Chi…" Goku looked at his wife affectionately, smiling.

"Oh Goku."

"I've missed you Chi-Chi." Goku looked down, "Hey I think that there's a little me hiding behind you." Goku pointed towards Goten.

"Goten, it's alright, come out sweetheart." Chi-Chi said, but Goten only slipped farther behind his mother.

Kita stepped forward, kneeling beside Chi-Chi.

"No need to be afraid little one…come here sweetie." Kita extended her arms toward him. Goten slowly came out, stepping into Kita's arms. Gently she lifted him up into her embrace.

"I'm Goten." He said as Kita placed him in front of Goku.

"Well Hi, I'm Goku." He smiled, Goten suddenly burst out running.

"DADDY!" He screamed. Goten leapt into Goku's arms, both of them laughing.

Goku looked at the woman before him, there was something very familiar about the way she dealt with Goten.

"I know you." Goku stated, she smiled.

"Really?" She replied.

"Where do I know you from?" Goku asked, looking at her face, then he saw it, those eyes. He knew those sapphire eyes, that sweet, innocent smile.

* * *

"_Goodbye, Kitana." Young Goku called, looking back one last time._

"_I love you Kakorate." His sister called, tears running down her face. The four year old Goku walked out the door, never to see his sister again._ Goku snapped out of the flashback looking at the woman. Could it be? Had she finally come?

* * *

"Is it really you?" Goku asked, not believing his eyes, "Kitana!" He gasped.

"Hello Kakorate." Kita replied, smiling, "I told you I would come."

"I remember now, sister." Goku moved closer, Goten in his arms.

"I missed you terribly Kakorate." Kita threw her arms around Goku, he picked her up and swung her around.

Kita laughed, Goten clinging onto her neck. Finally Goku set her back on the ground.

"He he…same old Kakorate." Kita laughed, rustling his hair.

"Your name is Kitana?" Krillin asked.

"My full name yes, Kakorate was the only one to ever call me it though. Everyone else preferred Kita, so I just started going by that." She explained.

"Iszumi are you ever going to get off Goku's back?" Bulma asked.

"Nope never." Iszumi clung harder.

Everyone rushed up to Goku, surrounding him with hugs. Beaming, laughing, having a good time.

"Can we go now?" Vegeta asked, rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Hey Vegeta." Goku called, stepping out of everyone's grasp, "Sure let's got register."

* * *

Later: Walking

"Gohan what are you wearing?" Goku asked, looking at the Great Saiyaman outfit.

"It's my superhero uniform." Gohan replied, "Got to protect my secrete identity." He winked.

"It looks ridiculous." Vegeta commented, walking off.

"Be nice to my nephew." Kita called after Vegeta, he smirked.

"Hey guys, can I ask a favor?" Gohan asked.

"Depends." Kita replied, walking after Vegeta.

"Can we not go Super Saiyan during the tournament?" Gohan requested.

"What?" Vegeta turned around, "Why?"

"I really don't want someone recognizing us from the Cell games." Gohan replied.

"I could always just kill the reporters." Vegeta smiled evilly.

"Vegeta, behave." Bulma scolded.

"Fine, alright no Super Saiyan." Vegeta agreed.

"Sorry guys, but I can't make any promises." Kita replied.

"What? Why?" Gohan asked.

"That's difficult to explain." Kita shrugged, "But I'll try my best." She winked then walked off.

Iszumi jumped off Goku's back and ran off after 17. Goku placed Goten on his shoulders, as they walked through the courtyard.

Videl came running up to Gohan, yelling his name.

"Oh hey Videl." Gohan called, waving his hand.

"Look, it's Gohan's girlfriend." Krillin elbowed him in the stomach, teasingly.

"KRILLIN!" Gohan whispered harshly, blushing.

"Finally, I've been looking for you everywhere." Videl said.

While Gohan and Videl talked, everyone else kept walking. Finally, they reached the registration area.


	17. Goku's Epiphany

**Goku's Epiphany**

Android 18 and 17 passed Goku, heading towards the registration desk.

"Oh my gosh!" Goku exclaimed, "Look out guys, it's Android 17 and 18." He pointed.

"Oh look he noticed." 18 smiled, continuing to walk past.

"Please tell me that they're not still evil." Goku pleaded.

"Actually 18 and I are married now." Krillin explained.

"Really…WOW!" Goku shook his head.

"We even have a daughter." Krillin smiled, looking over at Marion.

"I didn't know Androids could have children."

"YOU KNOW SHE WAS HUMAN BEFORE DR. GERO MODIFIED HER." Krillin yelled.

"Take it easy Krillin, I was just surprised." Goku patted Krillin's shoulder, knocking him down.

"That's not all." Iszumi walked up, "17 and I are dating now."

"A lot has changed in seven years." Goku couldn't believe that everyone was so different.

"Next thing you know, someone will be telling me that Vegeta and Kita are dating." Goku joked, causing everyone to laugh, we'll everyone except those who knew that they were dating. Vegeta and Kita tried not to act shocked and embarrassed.

"Right like that will ever happen." Krillin laughed.

"They can't even get along." Yamcha added.

Vegeta and Kita looked at each other and smiled, they could get along, when it counted, their constant bickering only fueled the passion between them.

* * *

When everyone was laughing and not paying attention, Vegeta and Kita snuck away into the shadows.

"Hi there." Kita stroked his face, Vegeta smiled sweetly, slipping his arms around her waist.

"And they say we can't get along." Vegeta laughed, kissing her neck, hen her chin, leading up to her lips.

* * *

"Where'd they go?" 17 whispered in Iszumi's ear.

"Making out in the shadows, ever since they found out she was pregnant they have been all over each other." She replied smiling.

"What a great idea." 17 grinned mischievously.

"Oph." Iszumi elbowed him in the stomach, "Cant blame a guy fro trying."

"Behave yourself." Iszumi scolded.

"Yes dear." He replied.

* * *

Before anyone noticed Vegeta and Kita got back in line for registration, and within minutes they all headed for the preliminary round, after saying goodbye to their loved ones of course.

Trunks and Goten were still pouting because they got stuck in the Junior Division of the tournament.

"Now you boys go out there and win some prize money." Chi-Chi cheered Goku, Gohan and Goten.

"Okay, Mom." Gohan and Goten replied.

Kita and Iszumi giggled to themselves.

"Urgh." Vegeta growled, rolling his eyes.

"Vegeta is such a grump sometimes." Iszumi stopped laughing.

"You have no idea!" Kita replied, recalling the numerous times he's managed to piss her off.

"Good luck!" Bulma and Chi-Chi called, as everyone started to walk into the preliminary area.

The courtyard was full of hundreds of fighters, left and right they were preparing. Sparing, stretching, boasting about their skills.

"So how powerful are these humans?" Kita asked, looking for a good fight.

"Be prepared…" Iszumi replied.

"That strong uh?"

"No that weak." Iszumi whispered, giggling quietly.

"HEY!" Krillin yelled.

"It's the truth." Iszumi countered.

"Ya, but that doesn't mean it don't hurt." Krillin looked down discouraged.

"Okay so my only real competition is Iszumi…" Kita shoved her hands in her pockets, "How disappointing."

"What about Vegeta and me?" Goku asked.

"You're joking right?" Kita smiled.

"NO!" Goku shouted.

"Honestly, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two really aren't that powerful." Kita replied.

Goku and Vegeta's mouths dropped and they stared at her dumbfounded.

"They are the two most powerful Saiyans in the universe." Iszumi gasped.

"You overly underestimate your power Iszumi, already you are more powerful then either of these two could hope to be." Kita smiled, "You're just afraid to tap into it."

"I don't believe you." Vegeta shook his head.

"Plus I've met stronger back home on Gorblugh. The planet we escaped to after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta." Kita countered.

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan." Kita replied.

"You knew the Legendary Super Saiyan, impossible he was just a myth." Vegeta shouted.

"No he was an ass." Kita responded.

"How could you know him?" Iszumi asked, but Kita looked away suddenly, the smile gone, amusement in her eyes disappearing.

"What is it?" Goku asked following her gaze.

"Nothing…" Kita broke contact with whatever she was looking at.

* * *

"She knows." A large, red man said standing with his arms crossed.

"Yes, she will come soon." A much smaller purple man replied, a smile appearing across hi lips.

They stood on the other side of the courtyard watching Kita squirm. It had been a long time since they last met, but he was greatly anticipating seeing her again.

"I do not like this plan of yours." The large man scowled.

"I know, but it is necessary."

* * *

The Z fighters approached the nearest line as a little man appeared yelling, "Join a line and grab a number then proceed to the closest punching machine."

Kita was the last to pick a number, distracted as she was. She was still shaken from what she had felt. _He_ couldn't be here! Why would he? She had to find out who or what that was.

"You seem a little strange." Iszumi glanced at her, soaking up her appearance, "And you're kinda pale."

"I'm not feeling well." Kita replied, hoping that it would get Iszumi off her back.

The crowd erupted in applause as Hercule appeared, walking through people to the little man.

"Mr. Satan, would you do us the honor of gauging the machine." He asked.

"YAAAA!" Hercule roared, posing for picture, using his signature peace sign.

Give me a break." Piccolo grumbled, "At this rate it'll take forever." Angry, Piccolo's eyes flashed white and all the cameras exploded.

"What?" Hercule gaped disappointed, "That would have made a great cover picture."

With nothing left to pose for Hercule settled into a fighting and punched the bag at full strength.

"One hundred thirty-seven." The little man announced, causing the crowd to cheer.

Hercule calls for silence by holding up his hands.

"I hope somebody beats at least one hundred so we can have a decent final round." Hercule laughed and disappeared through the hall leading towards the stadium.

"Idiot!" Vegeta grunted.

About a dozen men went, no one gaining higher then 100, next up cam 18. The crowd hooted and howled at her, calling her sweetheart and baby, warning her not to break a nail.

18 took a side-ways position beside the machine, barely tapping it with her knuckles.

'Seven hundred and thirty-five." The little man stood open-mouthed.

"Sorry Ma'am apparently the machine needs to be readjusted, one second." He began fiddling with the dials.

"18!" Krillin warned.

"It's not my fault these guys are weaklings." 18 whipped her hair around.

The crowd was gaping at the screen, shaking their heads, wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Okay, it's ready not Ma'am."

18 re-approached the machine, this time extremely holding back and barely even touching the bag.

"Two hundred fifteen."

Krillin came up next, "One-fifty."

Then Piccolo, "Two hundred-fifty."

Iszumi, "Three hundred."

Goku next, "Two hundred thirty-five."

Vegeta smugly stepped up, smacking the machine not even holding back. The machine exploded in a flash of red flames.

The crowd fell over, looking in horror at the Z fighters. Their eyes popping out of their heads, faces twitching.

"Monsters." Some man exclaimed.

"I'm going home, they'll kill us." Another man fled.

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed.

"What?" Vegeta shrugged.

"Great!" Gohan shook his head.

"Gohan…how…who…" Videl trailed off.

"We'll need to take a quick recess, so we can pull out the other machine." The little man called, still in shock.

"The Junior Tournament will be starting soon." Piccolo informed them.

"Let's go watch then." Goku turned to go, "Catch you guys later." As Goku , Piccolo, Iszumi, Vegeta, Krillin and 18 walked off, the crowd parted, everyone trying to avoid them.

"Damn it Vegeta!" Kita cursed.


	18. The Junior Tournament

4

**The Junior Tournament**

The Z fighters made their way into the stadium, finding their friends and family.

"Just in time, Trunks is up first." Bulma waved them over to the balcony.

"Where's Gohan and Kita?" Chi-Chi asked.

"They are still in line." Goku answered.

"Vegeta broke the punching machine." Krillin elaborated.

Vegeta smirked, obviously proud of himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer appeared in the arena, "Welcome to the Junior Division of our Tournament. First up is eight year old Trunks vs. fifteen year old Keito."

Trunks began the walk to the ring, hands in pockets followed by a boy twice his size.

"Hey Keito! Make mommy proud!" A fat red-haired woman screamed.

"GOOOOOO Trunks!" Bulma screamed, louder, causing the lady to glare at her.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Gohan yelled, anxious to watch the Junior Division.

"It'll be another twenty minutes before the machine is calibrated." The little man replied.

"I can't believe it…" Videl said, still unsure about what she had seen, "How could they score so high? My father only got a 137 and he's the world champ."

Kita stood there, laughing internally. Videl didn't know how weak her father was.

PING!

There was that energy again, **he** was here all right. I guess her time had finally run out, twenty years and he waited until now to collect his payment.

Maybe she could convince him to wait, at least until Kakorate left again. One day, that's all she needed. One day left with her baby brother.

* * *

"She's panicking, I can feel it." The purple man opened his eyes.

"Then she knows why we've come." The red one added.

"Don't worry, she'll honor our deal."

* * *

_What a loser!_ Trunks thought to himself, _this tournament is a joke. Might as well just skip to the finals._

"Come on little dude." Keito baited.

Trunks just glared at him.

"This is retarded." Trunks said blocking an attack with his finger, then flicking the boy's nose. Keito went flying out of the ring.

"Keito had been ringed out, Trunks is the winner!" The announcer screamed.

"That was hard." Trunks commented sarcastically.

The crowd roared, screaming Trunks' name, clapping and hooting.

* * *

"This isn't going to be very interesting until Trunks and Goten fight." Krillin commented.

"At least Gohan and Kita won't miss anything." Bulma went back to yelling her son's name.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Marion pulled on her mother's pant leg.

"Let's go get something then." 18 walked off with her daughter in her arms.

Five fights later, Goten was up.

"Our next fight is between thirteen year old Jace and the seven year old Gotten." The announcer called.

Goten sheepishly emerged, strolling slowly to the platform. He was extremely nervous; technically this was his first official fight.

Respectfully Goten bowed to his opponent, but Jace did not return the same courtesy.

"It's not fair that I have to fight a squirt like you." Jace shook his head.

Goten just stood there, not even posing in a traditional martial art stance.

Jace attacked viciously, throwing punch after punch. Goten blocked each blow effortlessly.

"Come on be serious!" Goten said, arching his eye brows.

"Why is he not fighting?" Goku asked, watching his son.

"Perhaps he's afraid." Vegeta suggested.

"Goten's just a hesitant fighter." Iszumi replied, "Always has been."

"Pathetic." Vegeta grunted.

Goten finally smacked the boy, sending him flying out of the ring.

Again Goten bowed, first to his opponent then to the crowd.

* * *

"Alright, the machine is ready." The little man called.

"Finally!" Gohan hollered, stepping up to take his turn. The final round of the Junior Tournament was about to begin, "I'm going to mss the fight." Gohan and Videl quickly took their turns and dashed off leaving Kita alone.

"It's your turn Ma'am." Kita stepped up, lightly tapping the bag.

"Eight hundred-twenty." He shook his head, but Kita turned and walked away. That's when she saw them.

"Hello boys." Kita walked straight up to them, smiling, "Long time no see."

* * *

"Did we miss it?" Gohan panted, running up to the balcony.

"No, you're just in time." Goku replied, as Trunks and Goten appeared, waling towards the arena.

"Where's Kitana?" Goku asked, searching for her.

"I dunno, I guess we lost her." Gohan replied looking around.

_What is that blasted woman up to now!_ Vegeta thought.


	19. Junior Tournament Finals

**Junior Tournament Finals**

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Kita asked abruptly.

"What no hello, how ya been?" The purple man smiled.

"I apologize, Hello…how have you been…what the hell do you want?" Kita glared at him.

"We need to talk." The large man scowled.

"I figured." She rolled her eyes in frustration, _why didn't they just tell her what they wanted.

* * *

_

"You ready Goten?" Trunks asked grinning.

"Aha!" Goten nodded.

Trunk launched forward, fist flying towards Goten's head. Goten disappeared in a flash, appearing behind Trunks knocking him to the ground with a blow to the head. Trunks recovered quickly, clashing knees with Goten in a blast of power. Both boys leapt back, powering up. Goten attempted to trip Trunks with a leg sweep, but Trunks jumped in the air, kicking Goten in the face.

"Ohah!" Goten screamed, clutching his face. Enraged he leapt forward, punching Trunks in the chin.

"Goten!" Trunks whined.

"You started it." Goten countered.

* * *

"Those two sure are powerful." Goku watched amazed.

"Ya, it should be an interesting fight." Gohan added.

"I'm just glad that I didn't have to fight either of them." Krillin laughed.

"Your cowardness astonishes me." Vegeta rolled his eyes, moving closer to the bars of the balcony.

* * *

"I thought you told me I had to wait till tonight." Iszumi said, as 17 handed her a jewelry box.

"I couldn't wait." 17 beamed, "Open it."

Iszumi opened the box, her face lighting up when she saw the contents. There inside was a 10k diamond, gold ring.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful." Iszumi gasped. 17 took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger, "What are you…"

"Shhh…let me say this." 17 put his finger on her lips to stop her, "I love you more then anything in the world, and I want to always be near you, physically and emotionally. I carry you in my spirit, you are my one and only true love, and I just wanted some way to prove that to you." 17 finished, while tears ran down Iszumi's face, "Are those happy tears?"

Iszumi answered by grabbing the back of his head and drawing him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Okay you got me alone, what do you want?" Kita asked for the last time.

"I don't even get a hello, how ya been?" The purple man asked.

"Terrible sorry, how rude of me…hello, how are you? What have you been up too…what the hell do you want?" Kita growled.

"It is time to fulfill your part of the bargain Kita." The purple man replied.

"I knew that, I am still waiting for how." She huffed.

"What makes you think that you may speak to him in such a disrespectful manner?" The large man growled down at Kita.

"I'm sorry!" Kita bowed, "I meant no disrespect, I've just been a little moody lately."

"It's alright Kita, no need to be sorry. You deserve an explanation." The purple man smiled.

* * *

Trunks and Goten collided in a blur of kicks and punches, all at super speed from one end of the arena to the other.

The Trunks knocked Goten into the air, Goten powered up, stopping himself.

Floating mid-air Goten taunts Trunks, "Come and get me Trunks!"

"Since when can you fly?" Trunks asked.

"Not telling!" Goten flicked his nose.

"Get back here Goten!" Trunks screamed, as Goten darts around the sky. Trunks flung after Goten, throwing a punch in mid-air. Goten teleported away, appearing behind Trunks, leg extended for a high kick. But Trunks turned at the last second, blocking by throwing his arms out crossed.

Trunks grabs Goten's leg, swinging him around, then hurling him towards the arena floor. Inches from smashing into the ground, Goten managed to stop himself.

"Nice move Trunks." Goten cheered, landing safely.

"Thanks Goten." Trunks called, as he landed across from Goten.

* * *

"This is unbelievable." Krillin cheered.

"Those two sure have been training hard." Goku smiled, "That's my boy!" He yelled.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were on their feet screaming and cheering their heads off.

"Gohan…" Videl tugged on his sleeve. He turned around.

"What is it Videl?" He asked.

"Kita still hasn't come, isn't anyone worried about her?" Videl asked.

"Oh ya, I forgot about her." Krillin scratched his head. Everyone falters, falling to the ground comically.

"She was acting odd at the preliminary area." Iszumi added, rejoining the group with 17.

"And she promised Goten that she'd watch him fight." 18 piped in.

"Something's definitely not right." Goku got very serious, eyebrows arched.

* * *

"Hey Goten, guess what my father taught me?" Trunks asked, powering up. He makes up and down motions across his chest, "Star Beam!" Trunks bellowed, shooting a golden star ki blast at Goten.

"KOOL!" Goten yelled, before crossing his arms and blocking the attack, "You know Gohan taught me a little bit of that too."

Quickly Goten powers up, "KAME…HAME…HAAAAA!" Goten reaches back with his arms then throws them forward with the last syllable, firing a blue beam.

* * *

"They're using ki blasts!" Goku screamed.

"Don't worry I'm sure they can handle it." Krillin states.

* * *

Trunks deflects Goten's blast with one hand, sending it ricocheting towards the roof of the entryway. The blast destroys half the roof in a huge explosion.

* * *

"Or maybe they can't." Krillin gasps at the devastation.

"Goten has a little trouble controlling his blasts." Gohan explains.

"Well Trunks doesn't." Vegeta boasts.

* * *

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't do that again!" Trunks looks at the flaming roof.

"Oh no fun!" Goten whined.

Both boys return to fighting positions, then lunge towards each other. Goten flies high into the air, obscured by the sun's rays.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Kita frowned, "You want me to agree to follow your orders, without knowing what they are." She arched her eyebrows, "That makes perfect sense."

"I'm sorry we can't tell you everything yet." The purple man replied.

"Then I can't promise anything **yet**." Kita smiles, turning to walk away.

"STOP!" The purple man called, "Fine!" Kita stopped and came back.

"Explain."

* * *

"Get down here Goten!" Trunks yelled.

"No way, you come up here." Goten countered.

"Fine, time to finish this anyway." Trunks smiled, disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" Goten looked around, searching the ground and sky. Suddenly Trunks appeared behind him. Wrapping his arms around Goten's neck, while also pining his arms.

"Give up Goten!" Trunks warned.

"No!" Goten chocked, Trunks squeezed harder.

"Come on Goten, give up, I don't want to hurt you."

Goten started to get angry, power level elevating. His hair began to flash yellow, until in a bright burst of power, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, knocking Trunks away.

"No fair Goten you're not supposed to turn into a Super Saiyan." Trunks screamed.

* * *

"Goten!" Kita turned sensing the power change.

"Kita…" The purple man touched her arm, slowly she turned back.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes. I hate to do this to you, but if you don't honor our pact then I'll be forced to revoke it." The purple man replied.

Kita stared at him wide-eyed, "You would go that far?" She asked near tears.

"I have no choice, it is the law Kita. If I don't then the others will do it for me." He caressed her check, wiping away the tears, "I'm so sorry, I wish circumstances were different."

* * *

"Sorry it was an accident!" Goten rubbed his neck.

"No it wasn't, you did it on purpose." Trunks landed beside him. Enraged, Trunks turned Super Saiyan alongside Goten, punching him as hard as he could. Goten went flying towards the stadium, he strained to stop but failed before he hit the step of the crowd.

"Oh man!" Goten screamed.

"Goten has been ringed out, making Trunks our new Junior World Champion." The announcer grabbed Trunks' hand throwing it in the air.

"Don't worry Kakorate maybe next year." Vegeta slapped him on the back, smiling at his son.


	20. The Mysterious Strangers Revealed

**The Mysterious Strangers Revealed**

"Now young Trunks will get to take his fighting lesson with the Legendary, the one, the only MR. SATAN!" The announcer cheered.

"Well we pretty much know how this fight is going to end up." Krillin laughed.

"Ya, let's go get something to eat!" Goku rubbed his stomach, "I'm starving."

"Me too!" Iszumi screamed, her stomach growling.

"Well there's a surprise." Bulma and Chi-Chi said at once, bursting and laughing.

* * *

"That makes no sense!" Kita bellowed, "In order for you not to kill me, I have to let someone else stab me."

"They'll just steal your energy, Kibito will heal you straight away. You won't die." Shin insured her.

"Oh that makes it sound much better!" She huffed, "I still have to let them stab me."

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, 18, Krillin and Iszumi made their way to the fighter's dinning hall. Apparently it was an all you can eat buffet, Goku and Iszumi jumped in glee when they heard.

Then they all sat at a table in the corner of the room, the minute the food appeared the Saiyans started scarfing it down like half-starved animals. The piled up mountains of dishes, but in no way even dented their appetites.

"More rice please." Goku hollered, food falling out of his mouth, holding up empty dishes.

"And bring more egg rolls while you're at it." Vegeta growled.

They shoved more food in their mouths, the other fighters stared at them in amazement, their eyes popping out of their heads.

"These guys sure can eat." Videl commented, not touching her plate.

"You have no idea!" Piccolo shook his head

"Ahhh!" Goku rubbed his stomach, "I'm full!"

"Earch!" Iszumi belched loudly, very unladylike.

"Nice one!" Goku gave her a high five.

"Hehe!" Iszumi laughed.

They all got up, leaving the table stacked with dishes, heading towards the fighters meeting area.

* * *

Meanwhile Trunks stood in the fighting arena with Hercule. Hercule was terrified, he knew exactly what Trunks was, the son of one of the men that fought in the Cell Games.

_Oh no, what am I going to do. This kid is going to ruin my reputation!_ Hercule began to freak out. Gaining some nerve he charged Trunks, but was easily knocked out of the ring with a punch by Trunks. Hercule lay outside the platform trying to think of a way to salvage his career.

"Ha Ha Ha!" He laughed, "I couldn't attack a child." He lied, causing the crowd to roar with applause, making everyone think he lost on purpose.

"Idiot!" Trunks grumbled, walking off with Goten.

* * *

"AH, I'm so full. If I fight any of you guys in the first round please don't punch me in the stomach." Goku pleaded, rubbing his aching belly.

"Huh, the first thing I am going to do is punch you in the stomach." Vegeta smiled.

"Hey Videl you hardly ate anything." Gohan commented.

"Most fighters don't like to stuff themselves before a battle." Piccolo explained.

"Look there's Kita!" Videl pointed to a group in the distance.

"What's she doing?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

* * *

"Hey Goten do you want to fight in the adult section?" Trunks asked a familiar smile on his face.

"But how? They would recognize us." Goten said.

"Not if we were in that." Trunks pointed to a man in a costume with a mask and a cape, "Wait here." Trunks jumped down to the ground, running over to the man.

"Hey little kid, what are you doing in here?" The man asked confused, "This area is for fighters only."

"There's this guy over there with 500 zeni who said he could kick your ass, funny considering he is such a little guy." Trunks laughed.

"Really?" The man smiled, running over to the bush, "Where?" He turned around looking at Trunks.

"Sorry my mistake." Trunks smiled, knocking him out with a punch, stripping him of his costume.

"Trunks what are you doing?" Goten asked, running up.

"This is our way in." Trunks held up the costume.

* * *

"I can't believe you're putting me in this position, I thought we were friends." Kita said, ready to burst out in tears.

"Please Kita don't cry." Shin brushed her cheek with his finger, "But the future of the universe depends on this."

"No pressure!" Kita snorted.

"That's my girl." He cupped her chin.

"I'm sorry again, I don't know why I am so emotional today." She smiled.

"You sure have changed; you're not that angry little girl anymore." Shin smiled back.

"No, now she's a big angry girl." Kibito laughed.

"Hey!" Kita smacked his arm.

"See?" Kibito pointed, smiling.

"Kitana!" A voice called from behind. Kita turned around.

"Uh-Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Shin asked.

"It's my friends; please don't tell them anything we've been talking about." Kita pleaded, "They don't know anything about the past I made."

"As you wish." Shin replied.

* * *

_What was that little man doing touching my mate?_ Vegeta thought, infuriated. _She better have a damn good explanation!_

They walked up to Kita, smiling.

"What's going on?" Goku asked, "Who are these guys?"

"You must be the infamous Goku, Kita has told us so much about you." Shin extended his hand, waiting for Goku to accept the handshake. Reluctantly Goku did.

"Funny she never mentioned you." Vegeta growled, glaring evilly at him.

Kita shot him a look, _Knock it off Vegeta!_

"Are you okay Kita, have you been crying?" Videl asked, concerned.

"Did they hurt you?" Iszumi asked, ready to protect her.

"I'm fine, we were just…reminiscing about old times." Kita smiled, wiping her eyes.

"I look forward to fighting you in the tournament Goku." Shin smiled turning to walk away with Kibito, "Thanks for the talk Kita, remember what I said." He winked then walked off towards the preparation area.

When they disappeared from sight everyone turned their gaze to Kita.

"What?" She asked.

"Who was that?" Iszumi asked, "He was kinda cute." Kita started to laugh.

"An old friend." She replied simply, still grinning.

"I don't like him!" Vegeta grunted.

"You don't' like anyone." Kita countered.

"I don't trust him." Piccolo interrupted before Vegeta and Kita got into another fight.

"Why?" Goku asked, "He seemed nice enough to me." He shrugged.

Everyone started walking to the new area, anxious to find out who they were fighting first. Vegeta hung back, grabbing Kita's arm as she tried to walk away.

"I don't feel up to arguing Vegeta." Kita said, looking wearier then usual.

"What's going on? Why was he touching you?" Vegeta barked.

"Are you jealous?" Kita asked amused.

'No…" He growled, "Why would I be jealous of that scrawny man?"

"You are…." Kita laughed, "The Great Saiyan Prince is jealous." Vegeta growled at her and turned to walk away, "STOP!" She commanded, amazingly he did, "Give me a kiss."

"What?" He turned around shocked.

""I said Give me a kiss, right here, right now." Kita stepped forward, waiting.

"Why would I do that?" He teased, no intention of refusing her.

"Because I'm pregnant with your child and it'll make me feel better." She smiled as Vegeta strolled back, scooping her up into his embrace.

"Vixen!" He growled, pressing his lips against her passionately driving all her fears and doubts away, leaving only the warmth of his love.

"Better?" He whispered in her ear, holding her against his chest.

"Much, thank you." She laughed, tickling the inside of his ear.

"Now do you want to tell me what's going on?" Vegeta asked, Kita clinging to his neck.

"It's a long story." Kita said, sadness in her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied.


	21. Kita's Past, Iszumi's Future

I just bought the Broly movies and watched it before i went to bed along with Dune, so this is the dream that i had that night. Anyway thought it was good so i wrote it in. I realize that it was twenty years before that Gero had Kita, but i will go back and change that. So i hope you enjoy it, it's a nice little twist. HEHE!

**Kita's Past/Iszumi's Future**

"No one has noticed that my timeline does not add up." Kita explained.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed thirty-seven years ago, correct?" Kita asked.

"Yes, so?" Vegeta countered.

"Dr. Gero only had me captive for fifteen years, there are twenty-two years that are unaccounted for." Kita looked at the ground, dreading to relive the pain of those years.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked, unready for the answer.

"I was a different kind of captive…"

_A small legion of Saiyan warriors escaped Planet Vegeta, moments before it exploded. Men all of them, except one, me. I was the only female Saiyan left in existence, a scared little ten year old. I was raised by a warrior named Stielguard, a blind old man, deemed unworthy by King Vegeta. He trained me in the ancient ways of our race, making me the fiercest warrior in the all the universe. No one could best me in combat, rumors began about my special abilities, traveling planets and galaxies alike._

_Stielguard was the only one who knew I was a Super Saiyan, been so even before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. I had made the transformation the day Kakorate was taken from me, it was my parent's most guarded secret. They were afraid that King Vegeta would murder me if he knew. But somehow, the secret escaped in my twenty second birthday._

_It was decided then, against my will, that I be mated to a partner and rebuild the Saiyan bloodline. I fought as hard as I could but nothing could prevent it. In a last attempt to delay the inevitable I pledged that I could never mate with a man lesser then me. Therefore, my mate would have to defeat me in open combat._

_A tournament was issued, enlisting the remaining Saiyan males and a variety of alien races. They fought against each other in single combat, striving towards the same goal, the final round with me. The majority of the males were weaklings, I could have easily killed them. But one unknown Saiyan male rose above all the rest. He dispatched al the others with but one punch, beating them to near death. This was my champion, my rival, my mate for all eternity._

_I met him on the battlefield, knowing my fate had already been sealed. He pushed me so far as my temper exploded, turning me into a Super Saiyan. My closest guarded secrete had finally been proven for all to see. Smugly I thought I had the power to beat him, I threw my hardest, fastest punches, kicked him in the skull but nothing worked. He smiled evilly, eyeing me like prey._

"_How does it feel to be powerless, my mate?" He laughed._

"_I am far from powerless, and I'm not your mate." I growled._

"_Yet!" He smiled again, something dark in his eyes._

"_Try Never!" I screamed charging forward. That really pissed him off, something I learned was not the greatest idea. What happened next changed my life forever. Enraged by what I had said, the man's fury caused his power level to increase dramatically. I watched in horror as he transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan, a man of unlimited power and little control. A Deadly Combination! I don't really remember the rest of the day, I was told that he went crazy and beat me within an inch of my life. Two weeks later I awoke in a regeneration tube on a foreign planet._

_The Legendary Super Saiyan and hi father had collected their prize after the tournament and rushed me to their home world for healing. I hated them, I hated Stielguard for letting them take me, I hated everything. And I let them know it._

"_Get the hell away from me." I screamed._

"_You do not order me around…" My captor growled, "You are my mate, and you will obey me!"_

"_Never!"_

"_Come so…" His father intervened, "She needs rest."_

"_I need freedom." I mumbled. The Super Saiyan left, walking past his father._

"_Listen here little girl, I don't need you angering him. The only reason I'm putting up with you is for the sake of the Saiyan race." He growled, "You will breed with my son, and together you'll create the strongest Saiyan n the universe…Then you'll need to watch yourself."_

"_He'll never touch me!" I swore._

"_We'll see about that."_

_Seven years past, and I'd kept true to my word, my captor had never touched me intimately. I knew his weakness, anger. So I frequently encouraged his rage, only then would he disappear with his father, sometimes for weeks fighting for control. But they always returned, then they would try again. I grew weary of the routine, of what my life had become. Running, hiding like a frightened mouse, it was unSaiyan. I was feed-up, so I did the only thing I could think of. I surrendered._

"_You win, I won't fight you anymore."_

_The Saiyans smiled._

"_Good!" He came to me that night, and every night after._

_One year later they had what they wanted all along, I was pregnant. It was a strange, unfamiliar feeling that moment when I found out. Happiness! I may not have approved of the father or the timing, but the baby, that sweet innocent child, I loved it with all my heart. It was in that minute when I knew that I could never hand over my child, not to them. I wouldn't let anyone harm my baby, so I did the only logical thing, I had to run. I didn't care about the Saiyan race or legacy, all that mattered was protecting my child._

_It was a difficult pregnancy especially in the beginning, so I couldn't leave right away. My captors were thrilled that I had finally conceived, and continually fussed over me. It pissed me off, I screamed and yelled all day and night at them to leave me alone. They NEVER did! I wanted them gone, so I did the only thing that worked, pissing my mate off._

_I told him that I had nightmares about him touching me ad that I cringed whenever he came near me. I guess I didn't really think the plan out, it didn't work out quite like I though it would._

_His father was so stunned that he wasn't quick enough to stop his son. My mate attacked me, grabbing my throat, rage consuming him. He nearly crushed my esophagus before his father snapped out of it._

"_Stop it son, let her go." He tried to free me, "You're going to kill the baby."_

_He just squeezed harder, bashing my head into the wall, then throwing me across the room. I gasped in a breath while his father jumped in front of him, trying to distract him._

"_Calm down son!" His father screamed._

"_Bastard!" I screeched, my second mistake. He attacked again, charging towards me. He bashed me through the wall of our home, hurling me outside into the sky._

"_Bitch! How dare you disrespect me!" He bellowed, smashing his fists into my face._

"_You make it so easy!" I was incapable of remaining quiet, which only made matters worse. The more I spoke, the angrier he became._

"_Son, stop this immediately!" His father flew in front of me, shielding my actions. With what little strength I had left I fled while they were distracting each other. I powered up their spaceship and took off when they were in a brawl. My nose was squirting blood, and my muscles ached, but I was finally free and my baby was safe. After the days occurrences, I knew I had made the right decision. I wouldn't let those monsters raiser my baby, not like that, not around that uncontrollable rage._

_I healed quickly on my new home planet, Zarbin, made friends and smiled for he first time in years. It seemed like everything was going to work out. My child quickly grew in my belly and before I knew it I was as big as a house. There were questions of course about the father, I told as much truth as I could without endangering my family, but I was still cautious. I could not afford him finding me so close to my due date._

"_AHHHHHH!" The long awaited day had finally come, my back was killing me, and my sweat covered body groaned with weariness._

"_Push, Push Kita." With one final earth shattering scream I pushed with the last of my strength and my daughter was brought into the world._

"_It's a girl!" The doctor informed me, placing a little bundle of joy into my arms._

"_Illyria, I'll call her Illyria." I smiled down at my daughter, the only bright star in my universe._

_The next two years seemed like a blur, Illyria had grown fast, in size and in power. She really was a marvel, my own little miracle. I can't even begin to express the love I felt for that child. She was my entire world. Everyone loved, and she was everyone's favorite child._

_But our happiness was interrupted when a rumor spread around town about a brute terrorizing the neighboring planet. A tall muscular man with blonde hair and remarkable strength. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach._

"_He's found us!" I gasped, running home from the market square, bursting through the front door._

"_Kita, what's wrong?" My best friend Ayumi asked._

"_He's coming, I've got to get Illyria away!" I cried, Ayumi dashed into action, packing Illyria's belongings._

"_What will you do?" She asked, concerned._

"_I'll send her away, far away from here." I grabbed Illyria from her crib, locking her in an embrace, "My dearest daughter…you'll be safe, I promise." I kissed the top of her forehead._

_Illyria just laughed, grabbing my nose._

"_Mama!" She giggled._

"_Hurry, we must go!" I yelled, dashing out of the house towards the escape pod I'd hidden in my backyard._

"_Are you sure this is necessary?" Ayumi asked._

"_If you knew him, you wouldn't ask me that. Now go tell your people to get off this planet." Ayumi quickly ran off, while I sat Illyria in the pod. I reconfigured the destination and take off timing._

"_Illyria, listen to mommy…" I chocked out, tear running down my face, "I want you to be a good girl and always remember that I love you." I kissed her and closed the pod, saying goodbye to my daughter forever._

"_Goodbye my love." I waved as the ship took off, tears flooding down my face. I went back inside the house waiting for my Super Saiyan to come._

"_KITA!" **Show time!** I rushed out of the house, leaning in the doorframe._

"_Oh it's you! Something I can help you with?" I smiled innocently._

"_Where is my child?" He growled._

"_Your son? Gone unfortunately." I lied, keeping Illyria's secret in case this plan didn't work, "Hidden forever."_

"_A son? I have a son!" He smiled._

"_No, I have a son, you have nothing!" I sneered. He'd never find Illyria if he was looking for a son._

"_Where is he?" He bellowed._

"_Somewhere you'll never find him." I smiled, leaving the doorframe to stand before him, "Time to finish this." I powered up, striking first. My punch knocked him back a step._

"_Have it your way." He powered up to Super Saiyan, increasing in mass and power exponentially, "This time I'll finish the job!" He attacked._

"What happened next?" Vegeta asked captivated in the story.

"I woke up in heaven." Kita smiled.

"He killed you!" Vegeta gasped.

"Blew the entire planet up just like I hoped." Kita laughed.

"What?"

"I wanted him to think that he had blown up the planet with his 'son'." Kita used air quotes over son, "That way my daughter would always be safe."

"How are you alive now then?" Vegeta asked.

"I sought out a Kai ad made a deal with him to bring me back to life, in exchange I would do one completely obedient favor. It's taken fifteen years but now he's asked his favor." Kita explained.

"Why…" Vegeta gathered his thoughts, "Why did you wish to be brought back to life?"

"So I could find my daughter, but he thought it was for Kakorate." Kita smiled.

"Your daughter's here?" Vegeta's eyes grew big.

"I sent her to Earth in hopes that she would find my little brother, and she did." Kita laughed, "Ironic, isn't it?"

"No, it can't be…" Vegeta trailed off in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it is, Iszumi...Iszumi is my daughter." Kita said, sadness in her eyes.

"But…no…you can't…she can't…" Vegeta stammered.

Piccolo's face twitched, _No! It can't be true, oh Iszumi._ He covered his eyes, afraid of the tears building up there.

"Then where else could she come from? I told you, I was the last female Saiyan. Iszumi is my long last daughter Illyria." Kita replied, _And I can never tell her!_ Kita thought to herself.


	22. Who Fights Who?

**Who Fights Who?**

Kita turned and left the stunned Vegeta behind.

Iszumi randomly appears upside down in a tree.

"Hey guys!" She yelled.

"Ahhhh!" Vegeta screamed, "How long have you been there?" Kita turned, a look of dread on her face, _Oh God please tell me she didn't hear!_

"Not that long." Iszumi swung up to sit on a branch, "I just came up here to return this little birdie to it's nest." Iszumi placed the birdie into the nest gently, rubbing the top of its head, "There you go little one, all nice and safe. Don't want your mother worrying about you…"

Kita's eyes began to water.

"I know your mother would want you safe and warm up here, I'm sure she will be coming back any second to check on you. Mothers are like that you know, constantly worrying, always protective of their children." Iszumi babbled on, petting the baby bird. Kita chocked back the tears, but was unable to stop them. She ran off, tears stinging her eyes.

"Look what you've done!" Vegeta bellowed as Iszumi jumped down from the tree.

"What did **I** do?" Iszumi asked confused.

"You've made Kita cry with your incessant babbling." Vegeta growled chasing after the distraught Kita.

"But what did I do?" Iszumi called after them.

* * *

"Kita…Kita, stop running!" Vegeta called, chasing after the irrational woman.

"If I stop now I'll break down, and then there'll be nothing to stop me from balling my eyes out." She raced towards and empty hallway.

"Please stop and talk to me…" Vegeta pinned her against the wall, as she crumbled into his arms, hiding her tear struck face in his shoulder.

"I feel like my heart is breaking…" She sobbed.

"Just tell her." Vegeta replied, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I can't…" Kita's entire body shook from the tremors of her tears.

"Why?" He whispered in her ear.

"Because her safety is worth this pain…" Kita ripped herself from his embrace and ran off towards the fighter's arena, wiping her tears away.

* * *

Iszumi walks back to her friends still confused as to what she did wrong, but nonetheless happy. She walked behind her father stealthy, then slapped her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She chirped happily.

"Iszumi…." Piccolo grumbled.

"Ohh…you're no fun." She whined, removing her hand from his face.

"Sorry to disappoint…" Piccolo mumbled.

* * *

Kita walked into the fighter's arena, over to her friends. There Piccolo stood, mouth open, face twitching. _Apparently Piccolo heard my little secret._ Kita walked over to him, closing his mouth, smiling.

"It's alright Piccolo." Kita laughed, then leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Thank you for being there when I couldn't."

"Kita, I…" Piccolo started.

"You don't have to." Kita interrupted, "What's done is done."

"What's going on guys?" Goku asked, looking at them confused.

"Nothing." Piccolo smiled, rustling Kita's hair.

"Hey!" Kita laughed, knocking his hand away teasingly.

"You two are acting funny." Iszumi commented, looking at them both.

"I'll say." Krillin added.

"What?" Piccolo and Kita said at once, shrugging and looking at each other.

Then Vegeta appeared, still stunned, but at least able to move.

"You okay Vegeta?" Gohan asked. Vegeta glanced up, unable to speak, so he just nodded.

"There is definitely something going on between those three." Videl glared.

"No there's not." They all screamed at once. Kita growled, _That was smooth!_

"Yep, they're up to something." Iszumi arches her eyebrows.

"Look they're calling names." Kita points to a ring of finalists. Kita grabs Piccolo's and Vegeta's arms and dashes off to join the circle.

"Not a word, got it?" Kita whispered. Piccolo and Vegeta nodded causing Kita to smile, once again becoming like the old her, the one they all fell in love with.

Everyone gathered around the announcer as he yelled instructions, "We will call your name one at a time and you'll come up and pick a number. This will decide who will fight who."

"Finally!" Iszumi huffed, "I wonder who I get to fight."

"Hopefully not me." Kita smiled, "At least not so early in the game." Wrapping her arm around Iszumi's neck.

"Kita!" Iszumi laughed, escaping Kita's embrace.

"Number 18!" The announcer called. 18 broke off from the group and walked up to the announcer, "Pick a number."

18 reached in, grabbing the first ball she touched. She pulled it out, glaring at it before throwing the ball at the announcer.

"I'm number 17 now." The announcer ran to write her name in the right slot.

"Videl!" The announcer called next. Videl gracefully stepped forward.

"Have you seen my father?" She asked, hand rummaging around in the box.

"He's resting in his room." The announcer replied.

"Oh okay." She pulled out a ball, "Number Five."

"Next is Majunior."

"That's me." Piccolo stepped forward.

"What's with the name?" Goku asked.

"Piccolo isn't really a name you forget, especially from the Cell Games." He walked off, quickly pulling out a number, "Thirteen." He tossed the ball, walking back to his group.

"Shin!" The purple guy stepped up.

"So his name is Shin…" Iszumi watched him cross the courtyard. He grabbed a ball and handed to the announcer respectfully.

"Number Two." Shin smiled.

* * *

"Hey Goten any idea what this guy's name is?" Trunks asked within the cloak and hood.

"Why didn't you ask before you knocked him out?" Goten countered.

"Errr…" Trunks growled.

* * *

"Spovavige…Spovavige…Is there a Mr. Spovavige in the house…" The announcer called.

* * *

"No one's answering Goten, this must be Spovavige." Trunks cleared his throat, and in a child's deep voice, "Coming!" He yelled, running up to the announcer, shaking terribly back and forth.

"Wait a minute, isn't your name Mighty Mask?" The announcer asked, shaking his head as Trunks and Goten wobbled.

Suddenly a tall, muscular man stepped forward grabbing Trunks by the head, "I am Spovavige!" He roared in a deep voice, throwing Trunks and Goten to the side. Spovavige reached inside the box, knocking it around before pulling out a number, "Six!" He dropped the ball and walked over to his smaller friends, one average height, the other a midget, but all had a curvy "M" on their foreheads.

"I got to fight that guy." Videl watched, "He looks tough."

"He is quite muscular." Kita stared at him lost in thought, _These were the men Shin was speaking of. Great, this is going to be fun._ Kita shook her head in disbelief, _I'm screwed!_

"Kitana!" The announcer yelled. Reluctantly Kita stepped forward, looking at Shin as she passed by, _I hope you plan work._ She pulled out a ball, staring at it dumbfounded.

"Your number please." The announcer held out his hand.

"One." Kita replied, handing over the ball, "I guess we'll meet sooner then you thought." Kita smiled as she walked past Shin.

"So the first up against these guy is Kita." Goku announced.

"Should make an interesting first round." Krillin added.

One by one, everyone was called up and received a number and a fighting partner.

"Okay fighters the tournament is about to begin. Our first fight is between Kita and Shine, the second round is between Zhin (the midget with the "M") and Krillin, the third fight is Videl vs. Spovavige, the fourth round Iszumi vs. Yami (the average man with the "M"), the fifth fight The Great Saiyanman vs. Killa, the sixth fight will feature Goku vs. Jewel, the seventh Majunior vs. Mighty Mask, and the final round will be Ms. 18 vs. Pintar."

"Let's Get Ready to Rumble!"


	23. Tempers Rising

**Tempers Rising**

"It's time to start the World Tournament!" The announcer roared to the crowd, "First up is Kitana versus Shin!"

"Good luck Kitana." Goku hugged his sister.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." Kita smiled, her stomach churning. It had been an eternity since she had a real fight, same went for training. Needless to say, she was a little rusty.

"Ready Kita." Shin smiled, walking past her.

"Ready to kick your ass." Kita countered, following him into the arena.

"That's our girl." Iszumi laughed.

* * *

Kita stood in the middle of the ring, staring down her opponent. A smile curved on her lips, she had been looking forward to this for a long time.

"Are you ready for this?" Shin asked, smiling.

"No." Kita laughed, "But when has that ever stopped me."

Shin lunged forward, kicking off the ground, flying straight towards Kita. She raised her arms, bracing herself for the impact. Inches away from his target, Shin stopped midair. Kita stared in wonder as he lowered his fists, dropping to his side. He looked her up and down. _It couldn't be!_ He thought, _But that energy, why didn't she tell me!_

"Kita, why didn't you tell me?" Shin asked, gazing at her in horror.

"Tell you what?" She asked confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your condition." He replied, gesturing towards her stomach.

"My condition?" She arched her eyebrows, thinking._ Condition? What the hell does that mean...He couldn't mean the baby, of course that's it._ "Oh that!" Kita laughed, doubling over.

"It's not funny Kita." Shin stared at her.

"It's a little funny." She replied, still laughing, finally falling to the ground, gasping between bursts of laughter.

* * *

"What the heck's going on?" Goku asked, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Why is Kita laughing?" Iszumi stepped closer to watch.

Piccolo just smiled, "Shin doesn't want to fight Kita because of her condition." He explained.

"Condition?" Goku and Iszumi looked at each other confused, "What condition?"

"Idiots!" Vegeta growled, watching Kita. _God I love that crazy woman!_ He smiled,_ And our child.

* * *

_

"Knock it off Kita, this changes everything!" Shin screamed, Kita suddenly stopped and got to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Kita asked, serious again.

"We can't possibly allow you to follow through in your condition." Shin turned to the announcer, "I forfeit the match." He started to descend the platform.

"What?" Kita roared, "Get your ass back here and explain."

Shin just kept walking, "I will not fight you like this."

"You stubborn, chicken-ass, arrogant bastard! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Kita bellowed.

* * *

"Wow! I think Kita's lost it!" Krillin watched in horror as Kita chased Shin off the platform, cursing and yelling at him.

"Like boyfriend, Like girlfriend." Iszumi whispered. Vegeta glared at her murderously.

"What?" Everyone stared at her.

"Did I say boyfriend, I meant uh…um, pickles. Ya I got a nasty craving for delicious, crunchy, delectable pickles. MMMM…" Iszumi rubbed her stomach.

"Pickles?" Goku peered at her.

"You don't like? You should really try them, they're especially good with chocolate. In fact that gives me an idea. Why don't we go get some…" Iszumi latches on to Gohan, quickly dragging him away.

"Pickles?" They all stare at Iszumi then shift to Kita, "Did we miss something?" Goku asked.

* * *

Meanwhile Kita fumed over by the snack stand, _That arrogant Kai thinks he can push me aside, well he's got another thing coming._ She was so enraged that she didn't notice Vegeta coming until he was standing in front of her.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Kita asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." He replied, smiling. Never a good sign.

"Can't it wait?"

"It's about your daughter." Vegeta's smile widened.

"What has she done now?"

* * *

"Did you really want pickles?" Gohan asked, still being dragged by Iszumi.

"Of course I did!" Iszumi beamed, "Well maybe not…"

"What's going on?" Gohan asked, stopping her.

"You got to swear not to tell anyone because Kit and Vegeta will kill me…" Iszumi ranted.

"I promise not a word." Gohan crossed his heart.

"Well they're kinda together, you know. They have an intimate relationship, and now they're expecting a baby." Iszumi explained.

"You're kidding!" Gohan screamed, "My Aunt and Vegeta are dating."

"Ya, and they made me keep it a secret. Please don't tell anyone!" Iszumi pleaded, "I want to live!" She fell on her knees yelling.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Gohan stared at her.

"GOHAN!" Videl came running up, "Gohan, why did you run off?"

"We were getting pickles." Gohan shrugged.

"That's okay, you guys can go back. I need to be alone anyways." Iszumi shooed them away, until reluctantly they left.

* * *

Iszumi found an empty table, and sunk down into the nearest chair.

"I'm hungry!" She exclaimed.

"Let me buy you something to eat." Shin walked up to the table, sitting in the chair across from Iszumi's.

"YOU! This is all your FAULT!" Iszumi pointed.

"What did I do?" Shin asked, confused.

"You pissed off Kita, which caused me to let it slip that she and Vegeta are together. And then Vegeta glared at men and now he'll tell Kita and then she'll come glare at me. At least until she starts yelling at me. And all because you wouldn't fight her…oh she's a girl…oh she's pregnant…GROW UP MAN!" Iszumi ranted until she was panting and red-faced, her power level increasing with her temper.

"I'm sorry!" He twitched in disbelief.

"Errrr…" She growled at him.

"YOU!" A voice roared, "AND YOU!" They turned to see Kita.

"I don't know who I'm more pissed at, Mr. Coward or Miss Pickles." Kita's entire had gone red with rage.

Iszumi sunk down in her chair, avoiding Kita's glare.

"Pickles!" She roared, "What the hell possessed you to say pickles?"

"I'm sorry, I was on the spot. It was the first thing that popped into my head." Iszumi whined.

"That really speaks to you state of mind." Kita growled. _I gave birth to a moron…she must get it from her father._

"Kita…" Iszumi gasped, near tears.

Kita's temper automatically melted away when she saw her daughter crying, it was more then she could take.

"I'm sorry Iszumi, I'm so sorry." Kita gathered her into a big bear hug, "I didn't mean it."

"Really?" Iszumi chocked on a tear.

"I was just angry at Shin and took it out on you. Please forgive me?" Kita asked, kissing Iszumi's forehead.

"Okay, I'm sorry too." Iszumi smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about love." Kita smiled, But honestly pickles." She teased

"You know me always got food on my mind." Iszumi laughed.

"A walking stomach…" Kita laughed, "So much like Kakorate." Kita got to her feet, pulling Iszumi up as well, "Now run along, your father's looking for you."

"Okay, see ya later." Iszumi waved before running off.

Kita turned on Shin, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" She bellowed.

"What ever do you mean?" Shin asked innocently.

"I mean it Shin, Iszumi is absolutely off limits. If you put her in harm's way I won't hesitate to rip your throat out." Kita growled, maternally.

"What promotes such strong feelings?" Shine asked, intrigued.

"None of your business. Mark my words, stay away from Iszumi if you value your life." Kita walked away, leaving Shine deep in thought.

"What a fascinating development!" Shin remarked to himself.


End file.
